


《硬》

by Brynn_Sun



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Sun/pseuds/Brynn_Sun
Summary: 本来是想就“硬”梗开车的然鹅越写越多就干脆延用了这个奇怪的题目写成一篇现实向甜饼





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想就“硬”梗开车的  
> 然鹅越写越多  
> 就干脆延用了这个奇怪的题目  
> 写成一篇现实向甜饼

有学历有背景的岳明辉在也是在腐国见过世面的人，就算是闷在屋桌子前拿着笔尺画图，或者敲着键盘打代码，到底都是群大小伙子，迪要蹦，酒要喝，凌晨的大街要被他们的歌声吵过，荤段子也要一口一个来得顺溜。

但是岳明辉怎么也没想到，他能和自己年下4岁的弟弟搞在一起。

眼看着这位4岁年下一米九二的弟弟对着镜头，喷着一口海蛎子味说话：

“铁骨铮铮的硬汉！硬嘛！”

岳明辉老脸一红，这傻狗说话真的不分场合，锤他！

于是卜凡就挨锤了。

但是卜凡开开心心，自家队长调戏到就是赚到了嘿。

*

卜凡就是用“硬”这个字把自家哥哥搞上床的。

卜凡自诩铁骨柔情，他压腿疼的时候能梗着脖子喊自己这叫铁骨，被压腿压到嫩泪直流之后还能缩着一米九二的大个子，往队长哥哥白花花光溜溜的脖颈上直蹭，用他低沉浑厚的嗓子往队长耳朵上吹气说我这是柔情。

队长表示：海的味道我知道。

*

卜凡有时候会代替小于给岳明辉压腿，岳明辉会仰面躺在地上，眼睛似笑非笑地盯着卜凡，因为天花板的灯稍微眯起来，还是会映出那一波队长独有的类似胡搅蛮缠的笑意。

岳明辉压腿的时候穿运动短裤，长腿往两边一掰，大腿就露出来一半。卜凡拿过来负重沙包摊开在他哥哥腿上，自己坐在椅子上拿两只脚往下踩。

岳明辉疼得面容扭曲双臂擂地，额头上和脖颈都暴出青筋，脸色变得通红，汗水因为灯光的映照更显得他汗津津。

卜凡心疼归心疼，但是这种场景他还是要享受一下的，因为他体重的原因，以及另外他自己也要压腿，以及小于说他总是下不去手，所以不是能经常帮岳明辉压的。

所以在他能压的时候，他会就着这个居高临下的姿势，尽情地盯着在地板上扭动腰肢的岳明辉，平日里的独裁者和碎嘴子在他眼里变得性感磨人。

他不能压的时候，小于经常会踩着岳明辉，让卜凡过来抓着他的手按住，防止疼痛让他再伤了自己。这时候卜凡会跪在岳明辉头顶，双手抓住自家哥哥的手腕，向自己的方向收拢，双手靠在一起压在地板上，还要格外注意要用自己的手包住岳明辉的手腕，不会让他手腕旁边的骨头硌到坚硬的地板。

他这时能更近距离地看着他哥哥的脸庞，有痛苦，但是更加吸引他的点在于，岳明辉只要情绪稍微一激动，整张脸就会慢慢变红。卜凡有时会按着他的手腕痴迷地想，这哥哥如果在床上……那他会全身都变红吗？

*

对，卜凡喜欢岳明辉。

*

岳明辉倒是经常给卜凡压腿。

卜凡会贴镜子下去，岳明辉要站在他的大腿前一点一点往后靠，让这人的腿完全贴住墙壁。

岳明辉的年纪照压腿这种运动来说确实稍微有点超了，而卜凡不一样，年轻，但是个子老高，腿还长，筋硬得不行，每次压腿对他来说都是一种地狱似的折磨。

对岳明辉也是。

卜凡怕疼，卜凡爱哭，两个标签凑到一块，BANG。

岳明辉每次站在卜凡身上，看着自己一米九二的傻弟弟疼得哭嚎，嘴上得轻巧地逗他，心里面可心疼得紧。他又不是不知道有多疼，这人虽然长得成熟又吓人，但是归根结底也才是个二十出头的孩子。

岳明辉怎么看他怎么觉得他像狗，不是贬义，就是看着他大大的一只撩起衣服来擦眼泪，跪在地上驼着背，寸头在灯光下面照着毛茸茸的，因为哭还一抖一抖。

当卜凡抬头用一双红红的眼睛看他的时候，岳明辉觉得那里是一只求主人安慰的耷拉着耳朵的哈士奇。

所以他就过去安慰了。

“凡子，你硬，压着疼，哥知道，再忍忍，疼就哭呗，还能转移点儿情绪。”岳明辉抬手摸他的头，蹭着一手汗，回手悄悄地拍拍他肩膀，蹭回他衣服上。

“嗯……哥哥，”卜凡抽两下鼻子，咧着嘴露出一个笑容，“我可不硬呢吗。”

岳明辉手放在他肩膀上，盯着他的笑容看了五秒钟，才反应过来这人是跟自己开黄腔呢。

“敢调戏哥哥，胆子大了？”岳明辉凶狠地呲了呲牙，抬手就是一拳。

*

卜凡觉得岳明辉的自我认知好像有点问题。

比如岳明辉觉得自己皱眉呲牙代表的是“你在这跟哥哥扯什么淡呢皮痒了吗”，但是落在卜凡眼里就是“哎呦我的哥哥可真可爱看他那小虎牙唉”。

所以卜凡接着逗猫：“哪儿调戏你了，我硬你最知道了啊。”

*

队长收到的信息是“哥哥我皮痒了你揍我一顿吧好哥哥”。

队长说好。

*

抱着抱着糖的灵超弟弟的木子洋哥哥表示哎哟真是没眼看。

*

卜凡他大个子凑到玻璃前面，满心欢喜着想把“最讨人喜欢”贴到他哥哥头上，也给他加个冕，但是上面不知道是哪个不要脸的粘了个“最爱装逼”，还粘得紧紧的。

卜凡直起腰来，一边用自己的大手去试图撕开，一边抱怨：“哎哟，谁给黏上啦？”

然后屁股就挨了踹。

卜凡委屈，他想说哥哥我是想给你最讨人喜欢，但是不知道“那个不要脸”的就是自家哥哥。

怎么粘的这么紧啊，卜凡用手指头使劲抠，都顾不上去跟后面已经说起来的人搭上一两句话，终于揭开了，用手嫌弃的扣了两下“最讨人喜欢”上面的黏糊糊的胶印，赶紧回身挤到队长身边，眼珠子一转，又想耍流氓了。

“我要贴你身上最硬的部分！”

假模假样地去拨队长矜持地握在一起试图挡住“最硬的部分”的双手，卜凡晃了几下，抬眼一看，那人稍微低着头，也没贫他，见他抬头就冲他笑了几声，露出来小虎牙，看着乖乖巧巧的。

卜凡有点魂不守舍。

这跟说好的不一样啊，这会儿难道队长哥哥不该拳脚相加吗，这哥哥现在怎么又这样了？

卜凡举起标签拨开他的一只手，嘟囔着：“最坚硬的部分……最坚硬的部分就是腹肌。”珍重地把上面还沾着两道黄色胶印的“最讨人喜欢”贴在队长的腹肌上。

没逗到猫很失落，卜凡决心接下来全程都要把哥哥藏在自己咯吱窝里。

*

岳明辉知道卜凡是个傻子，傻子怎么会知道岳明辉这是故意的呢？

岳明辉觉得，老是这样打打闹闹，那是真兄弟，但是如果自己突然不接招了，欸，那就变了味道了。

只不过这种改变在岳明辉心里是在撩他，在卜凡眼睛里是哥哥不爱我了。

岳明辉不是傻子，他知道卜凡喜欢他，想上床的那种正经喜欢，他也喜欢卜凡呀。

但是得让这只傻狗知道，他有文化有背景的队长不是随随便便就能泡到的。

得钓一会儿。

*

卜凡把两条胳膊都圈住他，缩着肩膀屈着膝盖，把自己的头放在队长肩膀上，眼神儿稍微往下溜一点，能瞥到队长形状好看的锁骨和下面的一些好风光。

木子洋坐在对面沙发上，手里握着弟弟的手，看对面卜凡像癫痫病人一样斜着眼睛瘫倒在队长单薄的身子上，转头看看小弟。

“小弟，走，哥哥带你吃糖去。”


	2. Chapter 2

岳明辉歪歪脖子，用自己的头发去搔那人的脸。

“你干嘛，别跟我这儿腻歪。”

“哥哥，我今天说话是不是惹你不高兴了。”

“没有的事儿啊，你说什么了就惹我不高兴了啊。”

“就……就硬呗，我是不是镜头前面不该说啊。”

“没有，哪儿能啊，”岳明辉心里明镜儿似的，抿起嘴笑得像只猫，“凡子你起来，压得哥哥肩膀疼。”

卜凡赶紧扑腾一下坐起来，抬起胳膊讨好地给中年哥哥按肩膀。

岳明辉特别喜欢木子洋这件衣服，白色的长袖，稍微有点薄，领子上有做出来的毛边，挺大，总是能露出他一边的肩膀，袖子有点长，能盖住他一半手掌。

他早就注意到卜凡盯着他发呆的样子了，那傻狗盯着自己脖颈子咂巴着嘴咽口水的蠢样子他见了都想笑，这个时候他就要调整一下姿势，歪歪身子，让衣服再滑下去一点，那哈士奇整个人就都不好了。

谁说是卜凡对着哥哥开黄腔呢，根本就是聪明的老队长在训狗啊。

*

“凡子。”岳明辉侧过头看跪在自己身后给自己捏肩膀的人，似笑非笑地拽了下领子，就看那人眼神儿又直了，只留两个鼻孔看着他，眼睛往下滑过去了。

“凡子。”他又叫了一声。

“欸，哥哥你说，我听着呢。”卜凡一抖脑袋回过神来，心虚地对上他的眼睛。

“你看什么呢？这么入迷，”岳明辉非要调戏他，看他支支吾吾的样子就高兴，“哥哥这里头那么好看？”说着抻了抻衣领。

卜凡整个人都惊呆了。这是什么操作？

岳明辉扭过身来看着他笑：“你想看就说啊，你不说哥哥怎么知道你想要什么呢？”

卜凡没能回过神而来，但是大概理解了他现在是在被队长哥哥调戏。

“嗯？凡子。”岳明辉压低了声音，眯起眼睛，自下而上地看着他，那姿态，像极了一只最狡黠的猫。

“啊？”卜凡开始心跳加速，喉咙干得他咽口水时都觉得难受。

“你想要什么？”

*

卜凡低头亲他的时候被他歪头躲开了，他于是直接把嘴巴怼到他肩颈上，张嘴就咬了一口。

“诶呦——你真是只狗啊！”岳明辉抬手推着他的脑袋，看着他抬起头有点委屈的表情。

“干嘛，你咬人还有理了？”岳明辉说。

“那哥哥你是什么意思啊，勾引我又不给亲。”卜凡委屈。

“傻狗，说了让你说出来，”岳明辉直起身掐住他的鼻尖，“哥哥问你话呢刚才，你想要什么？”

“你，”卜凡怕又被推开，赶紧回答，因为鼻子被捏着有点瓮声瓮气的，“想要你。”

真乖。

*

卜凡把岳明辉压在自己铺着大狮子被单的床上，低头看那人金色的头发从小揪揪里跑出来散乱的样子，还真有那么一会儿觉得有一种贵族的感觉。看着岳明辉眼睛里的光，觉得那大概是天花板上水晶灯才能闪烁出来的光辉。

他满足地叹一口气，低下头偏过脑袋，错开两个人直挺的鼻子，让嘴唇碰在一起。

他自己是模特，有模特的身高长着模特的脸，模特脸的一个标志就是厚嘴唇，他上嘴唇相比起来要更厚一点，所以侧面看起来会突出地翘着。而岳明辉有虎牙，所以闭着嘴巴的时候会稍微往外突那么一点。

卜凡老是想着，这哥哥的嘴真适合接吻。

现在他实践了，知道了，是真的。

他用自己比较厚的嘴唇在岳明辉嘴巴上压住，稍微磨蹭几下，就稍微张开嘴，用自己嘴唇内侧柔嫩湿滑的地方去沾湿他的，马上感觉到他的嘴巴稍微张开了，能明显感受到的两片嘴唇中间的缝隙简直是在邀请他。

卜凡怎么会拒绝，他张开嘴包住岳明辉的嘴巴吮吸，吻了一会儿后终于急不可耐地托住他的后脑勺，试探地把自己的舌尖沿着他嘴唇的轮廓滑进去。

一进入岳明辉的口腔，卜凡甚至还来不及感叹他的温暖湿润，就被他迎上来的舌头顶了一下，挺有劲儿，顶完就用舌尖在他舌头上打转儿，若即若离的，痒。

卜凡想，嘿，他哥哥舌头都会说话。

说的什么呢？反正在卜凡耳朵里是：凡子你行不行，麻利儿的。

于是卜凡一下子气血上涌，用一根舌头在人的嘴巴里搅了个天翻地覆，然后稍微退出来，勾引得那人的舌头也跟上来，两个人伸着舌头在空气里，贴着对方的舌头磨蹭打转，胶着地亲了一会又被吞进两个人贴上来的嘴唇里。

岳明辉被嘴里弄出的水声臊得脸红，没想过一个吻可以这样色情。

好不容易停下来这样一个令人窒息的吻，岳明辉觉得自己眼睛都有点湿了，他眨眨眼睛，试图拨散眼前的云雾，好看清一点卜凡的脸。他眨着眼睛，看到卜凡单手撑在一边，腾出一只手刮他的嘴角。

“哥哥，你口水出来了……”那人带着低沉的声音凑近，伸出舌头贴着他的嘴角直舔到了耳根。

岳明辉的笑闷在胸腔里，被这人狗狗一样的举动弄得突然火热起来。他伸手按住卜凡的后脖颈，揉了两下捏着一层皮肉把人提起来。

“凡子，咱们要再这样下去……”岳明辉停下不说了，屈起腿往上抬，马上大腿就靠上了一个硬邦邦的东西。

“不行么，哥？”卜凡红着眼睛喘气，又低下头在他脖子和锁骨上又舔又咬，嘴唇感受到身下这人因为笑而产生的振动。

“哥行是行，但是咱这儿要啥啥没有，”岳明辉偏过头盯着他的眼睛，“你打算怎么做？”

卜凡呆愣了一会儿，这才反应过来现实问题。贫民窟这什么都没有，别说必备的润滑，就是连那种去性知识讲座门口转一圈就能抓上一大把的杂牌套子都没有。这要真做下去，他可能会把他的好哥哥弄死。

卜凡气呼呼地坐直了身子，瞪着身下那人有些小得意的表情，看到他眯着眼睛笑出了小虎牙，抬起胳膊弯过来枕在脑袋下面，又一次抬起腿蹭了蹭卜凡的东西。

卜凡一下子跳下了床，咋咋呼呼的，吓了岳明辉一跳，以为他看到了一只雕。

“哥哥，你先开始撩我，现在又告诉我不能够，亲都亲到上头，欸，你怎么能够这样。”卜凡硬着下边，站在地上就随口来了一段freestyle。

岳明辉觉得有趣，伸出长腿，用自己的脚往那人身下形状明显的一根上凑，气得卜凡想伸手打他，结果碰到了又舍不得，急得直跺脚。

*

木子洋跟在弟弟后面进屋，一进门就看见卜凡大个子半裸着站在地上，手里捏着他们队长的脚，而从队长的腿伸出来的角度看，人大概是在卜凡床上。

木子洋啪的一声把手糊到弟弟脸上，本来想捂住弟弟眼睛的，劲儿好像有点用大了……灵超不乐意，抬手扒拉他洋哥的手，嘴里嚷嚷：

“洋哥你捂我眼睛干嘛，我又不是小孩子了！”

岳明辉探出头来看，心里责备自己给孩子看着了不该看的东西，转头威胁一下卜凡，收回自己的腿站起来。

木子洋满头问号，用眼神疯狂给卜凡飞信息，配合上嘴型，卜凡大概弄明白他是什么意思了：

“我们打扰着你们了？别呀，我带小弟出去，你们继续啊。”

岳明辉一回头就看见木子洋挤眉弄眼地作贱着他的高级脸，于是挂着微笑过去解救了挣扎的灵超弟弟，把人往屋里一推，卜凡赶紧夹着腿窜上床，拽过来一件衣服随便盖上。

木子洋担忧地看着队长哥哥的下面，一抬头又收到了哈士奇卜凡的瞪视，以及小弟迷茫的眼神。

木子洋选择关怀小弟，成年人的事要学会自己解决。

*

岳明辉开门进厕所的时候也没给什么暗示，卜凡突然就福至心灵了，蹦下床贴着岳明辉也跟进去了。岳明辉进了厕所回手就把门锁按上了，转头看卜凡，那人眼睛亮晶晶地正盯着自己。

岳明辉勾勾手指头，卜凡的魂儿就被他吸了过去，于是整个人赖了吧唧地软着身子骨俯身下去，一只手把人的细腰一搂收进了怀里，低下头含着他的嘴唇和他接了个湿吻，亲一会儿就把本来有点软下去的家伙又弄起来了。

“哥哥，怎么弄？”卜凡贴着他的耳朵说话，用自己的牙去叼他戴在耳尖上的耳饰。岳明辉突然就觉得耳边一阵水声湿润，牙齿和金属敲击的声音细细碎碎地顺着耳道滑进脑子。他一个哆嗦，差点腿软地摔倒。还多亏了卜凡那胳膊一直搂着他。

“你还想怎么着？”岳明辉抬手敲敲他的头，“这刚第一次，你还想哥哥给你用嘴的？”

话音刚落，就看见那人眼睛唰地亮起来，带着喜悦紧紧盯着他。

“哥哥，礼尚往来，你要是用嘴，那我也用。”卜凡试图做交易。

岳明辉环视四周，这么个小地方儿实在没地给他们搞69，他又抬头看一眼一脸期待的卜凡，还是心软地揉了揉眉心。

他抬脚把马桶盖盖上，自己一步迈过去坐下了，翘起二郎腿笑着看卜凡。

“过来，哥哥让你舒服舒服。”


	3. Chapter 3

卜凡直到岳明辉伸手拽他裤子的时候才反应过来，条件反射地抬手就捂，岳明辉一挑眉毛，抬头就看见一张大红脸。

“怎么个意思？”岳明辉问？

卜凡支支吾吾，半天没说出来个字，干脆心一横，自己利索地把大裤衩子拽下来，脚蹬几下就踢到一边。

此情此景，岳明辉突然生出一种自己是个腰缠万贯的败家富二代，而现在娇羞地站在他面前的卜凡就是他找的小gay的错觉。

啧，就是这地点不太美好。

岳明辉其实也紧张，毕竟勾搭上自己年下4岁的弟弟并且第一次就给人做口活儿这事儿他也是第一次经历。但是大哥就要有大哥的样子，所以岳明辉故作镇定地放下二郎腿，把腿岔开，抬起小腿勾着卜凡往前站。

岳明辉看着卜凡那根儿在内裤里支棱着，看着挺憋屈，头的地方已经能看见湿痕了。岳明辉最后做了一次心理建设，伸出手指勾住他的内裤边往下拽，卜凡就眼睁睁地看着自己的小兄弟跟着内裤被越压越低，然后整根直直地指向岳明辉的样子出现在自己眼睛里，再然后突然脱离了内裤的束缚，一下子弹出来，啪的一声拍在小腹上。

岳明辉笑得像只猫：“凡子，精神着呢啊？”

被老哥哥调戏了的96年小男孩卜凡憋红了脸，想干脆学小黄文里写的那样当个霸道总裁，按着岳明辉后脑勺把他脸往自己下身按，但是又怕被打，只能憋憋屈屈地站在那，手都不知道放哪好。

岳明辉不闹他了，打量了一会儿卜凡的东西。

呵，真是不凡。

虽然工科中年岳不相信人的身高和生殖器的长度成正比这种伪科学，但是此时此刻他承认自己起码是发现了一个实例。

抬手握住卜凡精神奕奕的那根儿，岳明辉上下推挤几下，龟头把包皮顶开，他跟着往下剥开，把头凑近，到一半的时候突然抬头看卜凡，发现那人双手握拳僵直在身体两侧，脖子上都是青筋，眼睛瞪得大大的，直勾勾地盯着他看。

岳明辉勾起嘴角笑了，虎牙露出来闪闪亮。他看着卜凡，慢慢靠近，偏过头伸出舌头，用舌尖儿在他胀大的龟头上勾了一圈儿。

卜凡从喉咙里漏出了一声不成调的呻吟，他松开拳头，抬手摸上他的头发，又软又蓬，稍微向下压，收紧手掌揉弄起来，另一只手大胆地顺着人的肩膀线条探进魂牵梦绕了很久的领口，在他的胸口扫弄。

岳明辉伸出舌头，把舌面贴上他的根部，向上舔到龟头，然后张口把他含进来一个头，顿一下，头部向下移动，把整根都吞了进去。

他伸着手扶住卜凡的胯保持着平衡，耳朵烫得他没心思去想卜凡的反应，慢慢收紧口腔，上下动起来。

92年的队长自认为看黄片儿的经历比较多，所以此时此刻嘴里含着弟弟的一根，脑子里开始回放看过的那些日本欧美黄片儿里男性视角的口交片段。

哎……好像那些小姑娘做口活儿的时候腮帮子都是凹进去的……这样？

岳明辉想着就一嘬口腔，马上听到卜凡哼了出声。

行。

队长保持着这个状态，开始上上下下地动脑袋，这可真是要了卜凡的命了。眼看着自己觊觎了这么久的人现在正吃着自己的东西，关键是吃得还挺带劲儿，卜凡觉得自己腿都在抖，但是不敢叫出声，脑子里最后一根弦绷得紧紧的，那根弦上挂着躲在卧室的木子洋和灵超。

岳明辉这样吞吐了一会儿，决心给他弟弟来点刺激的。

他把他吐出来，只剩一个头还含在嘴里。岳明辉自己作为一个老爷们儿明白得很，这部分是男人最敏感的地方，于是用舌尖去勾他的冠状沟，一边用手在下面就着口水给他撸动，舌尖绕过一圈就收紧嘴巴，把他的龟头裹在嘴唇中间含嘬。

卜凡只听见自己脑子里面有什么东西嗡的一声，胸腔里憋的那口气一松，马上就顺着喉咙被他喊出来。

*

被不争气的卜凡脑子里那根儿断掉的弦甩下来的木子洋和灵超大气不敢出，躲在旁边的卧室里大眼瞪小眼。

木子洋不自觉地动了动被弟弟握在手里的手指头，弟弟坚定地目视前方，两个人都努力表演“我什么都没听到”。

贫民窟嘛，没办法的，隔音真的很弱。

“小弟，要不……哥哥再请你吃一次糖去？”

*

卜凡觉得有些骄傲，因为他没有在他哥哥嘴里干出秒射这么丢份儿的事。

岳明辉其实稍微被他不加掩饰的舒服的叫声吓了一下，但是见过大世面的队长表示这不能影响我。所以他继续攻略卜凡的敏感部位，把自己的手紧握着贴近龟头，在他冠状沟上转着圈地拧，一边伸着舌头把舌尖垂在他马眼上，用舌尖勾弄不停。

卜凡想伸手扶着点什么，所幸他们这卫生间够小，他抬起手就按在墙上，仰着头喘息，另一只手插进岳明辉的头发里，把他柔软的发丝握在手心里，想攥紧又怕扯得他头皮疼，只能犹豫着手里一松一紧，下面的快感接连不断地传上来，一波续着一波，卜凡觉得自己就像在汪洋海面上随着欲望飘荡沉浮。

艰难地低下头看岳明辉，那人完全不给他喘息的机会，大招一个接一个，他头顶上的小揪揪随着他的动作在稍微跳动，在卜凡眼睛里好像在催促他快点射精。

岳明辉好像累了，稍微直起腰来歇了一会儿，手上不停地给卜凡打手枪，一边抬眼看他。

这一下不得了，卜凡原本一直仰着头努力忍住射精的欲望，这回就低了这么一次头，看见下面那人居然能一边笑一边给他做手活儿。

最要命的是，那人另一只手伸在人自个儿的裤裆里，正上上下下地做运动。

卜凡一下被自己喜欢的哥哥一边笑一边撸他还一边自慰并且刚才一定也在一边口他一边自慰的样子击中了，心里头的闸一开，都没来得及提醒岳明辉一下，就着本能就在岳明辉手里头射了出来。

卜凡痛快的呻吟声被吓得噎在喉咙里。

……他好像颜射了他队长哥哥唉……

岳明辉脸上挂着他的精液，手里还攥着两个人的东西，愣了足足有十秒钟，这才一翻白眼对上卜凡更加震惊的表情。

“凡子，你倒是跟哥哥说一声儿啊……”

“哥……哥哥，我我我错了，我这不是……不是没忍住嘛……”

卜凡哆哆嗦嗦地扯过旁边的纸随手扯下来几块就往岳明辉脸上糊，岳明辉被他弄得躲了几下，自己拿过来接着擦，卜凡整个人光溜溜站在那胆战心惊。

岳明辉随手把纸扔进纸篓，抬头看那人可怜巴巴的模样，气也气不起来了，抬手指指地上的裤子。

“去，凡子，把裤子穿上，别着凉了。”

“欸，哥哥。”

卜凡悉悉索索套好自己的大裤衩，心理建设做了又做，这才鼓起勇气蹭到岳明辉前面，岔开腿蹲下了。

“哥哥，我给你弄弄呗。”

岳明辉斜他一眼：“要不然呢，伺候完你还得伺候我自己？——欸，你别，用手就行了，哥哥累了，现在就想坐这歇会儿。”

卜凡：“……哥哥，其实我也有点站累了。”

*

两个人最终采用的姿势是卜凡坐在马桶盖上，岳明辉面对面岔着腿坐他腿上。

这还挺好，卜凡的腿比马桶盖软，还有温度，坐着挺舒服。

岳明辉在他手里被刺激的时候忍不住把脸埋进他的脖颈，一边模模糊糊地喘息一边走神地这样想，结果卜凡稍微一转头就把他嘴巴叼在嘴里舔吻，岳明辉马上就没功夫走神儿了，把全部精力都分在和自己接吻的这个人手上。

卜凡手很大，手掌温厚，他不要脸地让岳明辉舔他的手掌，被他红着脸打了一巴掌，结果自己像只大狗一样伸着舌头，把自己手舔得湿漉漉，就着这点口水下去给岳明辉做手活儿。

岳明辉被这人毫不掩饰的热情弄得有点脸红，想着年轻人就是开放，一边忍不住挺着腰在卜凡手里挺弄，没防住这人狗一样的性子，被他凑上来的大脑袋隔着衣服咬住了乳头。岳明辉腰一抖，从鼻子里哼出一声呻吟来，怎么听怎么像是娇喘，弄得岳明辉自己挺不好意思。

卜凡被岳明辉推到一边，抬头看见岳明辉脸红红的，自己伸手把衣服撩起来按在胸口：

“哥哥挺喜欢这件衣服的，你可别给咬坏喽。”

卜凡想，自家哥哥可真好，不扭捏的小模样可招人疼，一边把鼻子撞在他胸膛上，用牙齿去叼那人的乳尖。

岳明辉被他弄得上下都挺舒服，脑子里总想着这宿舍也不止他们俩人，干脆放松身心，合着卜凡的手的节奏呼吸，抓着他肩膀的手上青筋慢慢浮现，射精的时候猛地扬起头颅，把精液全射在卜凡的胸膛和腹肌上。

卜凡：“哥哥，你也跟我说一声啊——诶呀没没没事我不嫌弃你你别打……”


	4. Chapter 4

有文化有背景的队长本着勤勉好学的原则，拿着手机在网上搜索“如何肛交”、“第一次爆菊前要准备些什么”之类的问题，然后把找到的资料挑挑选选，一股脑都发给卜凡。

卜凡举着手机一脸懵逼。 

看到卜凡像举着火炬一样举着手机进屋的时候，岳明辉真的没忍住翻了个白眼。

“哥哥，这啥意思？”

岳明辉看了一眼旁边睡着的木子洋，把腿从被子里伸出来，就着这个高度就踹了卜凡一脚：“怎么个意思啊凡子，你哥哥我都愿意在下边了，这些乱七八糟的事你都不乐意干？”

“不是，哥哥，”卜凡一下子激动起来，呼地一声蹲下了，对着岳明辉的脸直傻笑，“你真乐意啊！真的啊！”

岳明辉笑着摸摸他的头发：“不是真的还能是假的？凡子，你去好好学习学习，把哥哥伺候舒服喽，有你的甜头。”

卜凡一叠声叫了一串好，又下去在他哥哥脸上胳膊上嘴上一通乱亲，结果被木子洋的绿巨人玩偶当头就是一下。

卜凡给他砸得一屁股坐在地下，吓得眼睛瞪得老大。岳明辉憋着笑，伸出胳膊把绿巨人捞上来放回木子洋脑袋上，冲卜凡挥挥手让他赶紧走。

卜凡马上听话地溜了，走之前还给老队长留下了一个敬佩的眼神。

*

其实木子洋睡得沉着呢，就是梦里突然听见有人说相声，然后有个观众特别烦，一直扯着嗓子在喊好，气得木子洋随手扔过去一个东西。世界清净了，可以安心听相声了。

*  
卜凡缩在被窝里抱着手机看了一宿，愣是没能睡着觉。

要说岳明辉给他找的这些资料都是那种正儿八经的科普资料，里面画着的那些逼真的男性生殖器侧剖图只能让初中的卜凡在生理课上偷偷兴奋，现在配合上一大段一大段的专业术语只能让卜凡头疼。

但是，看着那些“前列腺”、“硅基润滑”、“按摩方法”、“两层肌肉”之类的词语，卜凡学习着学习着，下意识在想象中把这些专业知识在岳明辉身上实践了一遍，结果越实践越精神，卜凡放下手机，瞪着眼睛看天花板，想早点睡觉吧，一闭上眼睛，脑子里就都是各式各样被实践的岳明辉。

卜凡更精神了。

*

好在小于不在，卜凡稍微放松了那么一点，偷偷摸摸蹭着队长打游戏，玩了一会儿就把位置让给在旁边跃跃欲试的小弟。小于回来的时候，卜凡怂怂地躲在一边看小于训岳明辉，岳明辉穿着为数不多的他自己的衣服，站在那晃来晃去，拧着头抬着手撒娇，晃了几下，用“帅哥”攻略了小于，被小弟敬佩地推着肩膀逃走。

卜凡看着岳明辉的背影，脑子来浮现出“深藏功与名”几个大字。

*

木子洋试图用同窗情谊套近乎，被小于压腿压到怀疑人生。

卜凡站在一边，看着刚压完腿的岳明辉躺在地上支棱着两条细到过分的腿，小弟在旁边坐了一会儿也倒下去了，作为唯一一个在坤音练习室里站立的男人，卜凡骄傲地嘚瑟起来，挑衅小于，作了一回死，还开了一趟车。

开车的后果就是被仰躺在地上开筋，灵超站在一边看着他凡哥嘴里鼓着一口气，眉头疼到扭曲，一只手抬着不知道是要捂嘴还是应该去掰旁边推着自己腿的人。

善良的小王子看不了这个：“岳叔你去抱着他。”

岳明辉懵了一下，绕着卜凡走了半圈：“怎么抱？”

最后他跪在卜凡身侧，压下身子，一手扶着他肩膀，一手绕到卜凡和地板之间，托住他的另一个肩膀。他还没跪稳，卜凡一只手就落在他腰侧，稍微一俯身，另一只手就从自己肩膀够到后背。

岳明辉被他的劲带得一趔趄，干脆趴在他身上，感觉那人的手一下环紧自己，同时嘴里发出了生孩子一样的惨叫。

岳明辉想，我不能笑。

*

岳明辉当然笑了。

*

卜凡疼得直喊妈，岳明辉给他的勇气让他伸手去抓推着自己那人的脚，抓了两下没抓着，觉得还是抱着岳明辉比较好，于是收回手。听到压在自己身上的人特别温柔的跟他说话，说：“抱着我,孩子。”

卜凡一边想着“我不是你孩子我是你男朋友”，一边抱紧了岳明辉。

*

卜凡特别严肃地把岳明辉拉到自己床上，顺便把小弟扔给了来捞人的木子洋。

岳明辉看着他挑了挑眉毛，卜凡说：“哥哥，我特别认真地学习了——这上面说了，最好不要一开始就真的做，应该先用手指试一下，等身体适应了才能做。”

岳明辉：“所以呢？”

卜凡：“哥哥，我给你做扩张运动吧！”

卜凡：“但是我没钱买那些东西，哥哥。”

*

卜凡用从岳明辉那借来的钱开心地购进了润滑油、指套、安全套、婴儿用湿巾以及一个小肛塞。

*

卜凡：“哥哥，咱们可以开始了，但是你得先上个厕所。”

岳明辉：……

有文化有背景的队长说，这些资料还都是我给你找的呢，我自己个儿能不先看完喽？你别跟着我，我自己会弄，你滚。

于是卜凡忐忑不安地蹲在床上等着去给自己洗干净的岳明辉，想了一会儿又凑过去，在门上敲了三下，压低了声音往门缝里喊话：“哥哥，我看说是经常灌肠对身体不好，我想过啦，要不咱们做的时候不用那些个专业的东西好不好，就用水就行了，啊？哥哥你说呢？”

岳明辉说，滚。

*

当事人岳明辉毫不夸张地表示，当时自己肚子里憋着的那股水差点都喷出来。

*

卜凡不安地蹲在床上等来了他的主人岳明辉。

他暗戳戳地用眼睛去瞄岳明辉的屁股，被队长送了一对白眼儿。

自己队长舒舒服服地躺下来，冲卜凡勾着手指头：“凡子，前戏好好做，给哥哥好好伺候着。”

卜凡说好嘞，压下去就亲，毕竟一个优秀的前戏应该从好的接吻开始。

他一上来就裹住岳明辉的嘴巴，想着自己都让他一个人去洗干净了，这会儿在床上不能表现得太弱势、太青涩、太听话。于是他用嘴唇挤压着岳明辉的嘴巴，用牙齿叼他的嘴唇含进嘴里嘬，然后顺势就把舌头塞进去，直接搅了个天翻地覆。

岳明辉乐得被他伺候，身子骨软软的舌头也软软的，只有下面那一根精神着。嘴上承接着卜凡的暴风舌吻，下一秒就感觉到自己衣服被撩开，一只大手顺着腰线滑上胸膛，然后乳头就被人毫不留情地捏在指尖揉弄。

岳明辉身体一弹，从嘴巴里发出一声带着水声儿的黏糊糊的呻吟，卜凡受了鼓励，更加执着地玩了一会儿他的乳头，直到岳明辉受不了地推他才抬起头。

岳明辉伸出舌头扫过自己湿乎乎的嘴唇，把舌尖搭在唇角，抬眼睛看被自己撩得一愣一愣的卜凡：“凡子，别光用手啊。”

又被哥哥带了节奏的卜凡没有意识到这件事，听话地把岳明辉的衣服脱下来扔到一边，低头就用舌尖缠上他的乳晕，绕了两圈就迫不及待地把嘴唇贴上他的胸膛，把人挺立的乳头往自己嘴里吸，舌头逗着，牙齿咬着，岳明辉的呻吟声沙哑的、轻轻的、短促的、一声一声的打在他耳朵边上，弄得卜凡头昏脑涨，面红耳赤。

当他含住自己哥哥挺立的那根时，脑子里能动起来的部分就全部被他用在思考“怎样解锁岳明辉更多种类的呻吟声”这一课题上了。


	5. Chapter 5

岳明辉享受了一会儿口交，抬腿搭在卜凡后背上轻轻地蹭，见卜凡没能接收到自己的信号，抬起脚用脚跟砸他。

“哎哟……哥哥，干嘛呀，”卜凡抬起头来看他，“你也不怕我怕把你这根儿咬下来哎。”

岳明辉心想你敢，嘴上没理他，抬脚蹬在他肩膀上：“凡子，哥哥今儿不想用前面射。”

卜凡：“……啊？”

岳明辉：……

岳明辉：“快给哥哥弄后边儿。”

*

卜凡把着岳明辉的一把细腰，岳明辉借劲一翻身，利索地跪在床上，然后手臂垫好，上半身柔软地塌下去，毫不害臊地把自己屁股展现给卜凡。

卜凡完全懵了，半天没缓过神儿来，一双眼睛都黏在自家哥哥屁股上了。

岳明辉等了一会儿，没动静，用屁股想也知道后面那只傻狗懵住了，低笑一声招呼他：“凡子？”

卜凡抬手给了自己一巴掌，把眼珠子的控制权拿回来，又发现从这个角度，岳明辉那细腿、那屁股、那把腰、那肩膀、那侧脸……连在一起形成的那曲线……

岳明辉挑着眉毛转头看他，就看到卜凡又给了自己一巴掌。

岳明辉：“……凡子，别，咱不至于的……”

卜凡：“哥哥你太猛了，弟弟不服不行。”

*

卜凡在脑子里过一遍自己看过的资料，说肛门一共分内外两层肌肉，外层肌肉擅长推，内层肌肉善于吸，用一个什么什么大师的按摩手法能帮助放松外层肌肉，这也是第一步。

卜凡心想好嘞，哥哥我来了。兴致勃勃地搓搓手，却又不敢把手放到岳明辉的屁股上。

岳明辉：“凡子你干嘛呢，这半天了，行不行？”

男人除了必须得硬，还绝对不能被说不行。

卜凡给自己打气，不要怂，就是上。

于是他把两只手放在岳明辉两边屁股上，大着胆子揉两把，再揉两把。

操，真他妈爽。

卜凡还记得是有正事的，在被岳明辉踹了一脚之后。于是他举起自己已经修剪整齐指甲的手，拿过来润滑剂，倒在手掌上温一下，然后用手指头蘸着都糊在他队长哥哥穴口上，眼见着那小口往里缩了一下，把卜凡给看呆了。

他开始佩服自己在这种情况下还能想起来那八招按摩大法，咽一下口水，行，来吧。

卜凡把住岳明辉的屁股，用食指绕着他无意识翕动着的穴口周围画大圈，稍微用点力气，用指肚配合着润滑，把他的每一条褶皱都碾平过去，他悉心地按摩着最敏感的部分，把他紧绷的外层肌肉一点一点放松下来。

画了一会儿，他开始换第二招，从绕着画大圈改成沿着褶皱画小圈，这一下，那些褶皱被润滑和手指细细地碾开，每一处都要受到最仔细的照顾，被绕了几圈之后就开始发热，不是出于本意地开始收缩再放开，在卜凡眼睛里就像是绽放了一朵最羞涩的花。

岳明辉张着嘴喘息，别扭地动了动腰，痒。

卜凡看润滑被他推开得差不多了，就又倒了一点下来，又换了一招，用一根手指在他尾椎骨上按俩下，然后一路向下，从穴口上滑过，再放上去重复。岳明辉忍不住把脸埋在胳膊里喘息，刚才那几下画圈儿弄得他自己都能感觉到自己那处已经一点点放松下来了，现在卜凡的手指每次滑过时，都觉得下一秒他的手指就要插进来。

其实卜凡也这么觉得，因为在他的按摩下，他能清楚地感受到岳明辉从紧张和僵硬变得柔软，那处本不是用来性交的洞口居然也能变得这样饥渴地蠕动，他甚至觉得每次手指滑过的时候，都有可能会被他的柔软吸进去。

太危险了。

卜凡咽了咽口水，把一根手指换成三根，依旧重复滑下的动作，新添了两根手指，就多了两个感受岳明辉身体的器官，卜凡感觉着手底下的那片润泽，真想去他妈的狗屁大法，直接提枪一捅到底。

不能不能不能这样，卜凡默默催眠自己，咱不能……不能。

*

卜凡秉着呼吸开始试要了命的第五招——用一根手指按在上面揉。

这真的是要命了，岳明辉那处在润滑和按摩的双重作用下，现在已经泛出一片粉色的水光，而且坚韧的外层肌肉明显软化了，那小口正有规律地随着卜凡的动作收缩着。

他小心翼翼地把手指按在上面，然后慢慢用力，借着润滑一点一点揉。揉了几下，卜凡真的觉得岳明辉开始容纳他的手指，柔软、水润、欲拒还迎。那片应该把他推走的肌肉柔韧地起伏，在他手指靠近的时候抗拒着，在他真的远离入口时却变得像一片沼泽，吸附住他的指肚，柔软地牵拉着，要他再靠近一点。

卜凡呼吸变得粗重，这哥哥，真是个磨人精。

在他被吸进去之前，卜凡及时地拉回了理智，换成三根手指，在穴口上揉弄。岳明辉真的有点受不了了，他难受地扭了扭腰，带着屁股也晃动起来，带了几分不耐烦的意思，卜凡以为他被弄疼了，赶紧把手拿起来，探过头去看他。

岳明辉拧过头看他，发现那人举着三根手指，一副对天发誓的样子，又一脸紧张地看着自己。他一下子笑出声来，看到卜凡更不知所措了。

“哥哥，我是不是弄疼你啦？”

“没有，”岳明辉撑起胳膊抻了抻腰，又趴下去，侧着头枕在手臂上看他，“就是哥哥有点受不了了……”

卜凡眨眨眼睛，有点懵：“啊？受不……啥？”

岳明辉笑了：“受不了了……太痒了……难受”

卜凡有点手忙脚乱的样子，舔舔嘴唇：“那……那怎么办呀？哥哥……我……要不……”

岳明辉低低地笑了一声，伸出舌头舔了一圈儿嘴唇，眯着眼睛压低了声音：“太痒了……想让你操……”

卜凡一下子气血上涌，感觉全身的血液都冲上脑子，就要从从天灵盖冲出来了。他涨红了一张脸，嘴里磕磕巴巴，手都不知道放在哪好。岳明辉颇有兴趣地看他，觉得这人耳朵眼儿里都往外冒着气儿，要是能张开嘴，说不定嘴巴里也得喷白气。

啧，傻狗子不能调戏得太过啊。

岳明辉抬腿踢了踢他，又踢了两下才把人的神儿招回来。

“行啦，哥哥跟你开玩笑哪——你快弄，弄完这个按摩，哥哥就让你舒服舒服。”

卜凡赶紧闷头下去，又把脸对上岳明辉的屁股，但是最后这两招是相当刺激，卜凡揉了揉脸，又拍了拍，才把自己烫熟的神智拉回来一点。

他把嘴唇抿成一条线，因为上嘴唇很翘，唇珠还是稍微翘了起来。他实在是没精神了，所以打算把最后两招合在一起。

又倒下来大量的润滑，用手掌撑开他的屁股，伸出两只拇指，按在他不自然地收缩的穴口周围，稍微用上一点劲儿，小心地往外扒开。

岳明辉觉得自己要熟了，最羞于启齿的地方被人这样直接分开，估计那人还会瞪着眼睛使劲儿瞅……啊，真的羞死人了……

卜凡确实在瞪着眼睛使劲儿瞅，他用拇指把他的穴口左右上下地扒扯着，痴迷地看着他的褶皱向内延伸进去，随着自己的动作露出里面的粉嫩的颜色。他咽着口水，突然脑袋里一闪，像着了迷似的把头凑过去，伸出舌尖，颤巍巍地往上凑。

岳明辉在卜凡的脸颊贴上自己屁股的时候就感觉到了，但是没反应过来他要做什么，直到感觉自己那处贴上来一个陌生的触感——接触面更小、温热、湿滑，而且颤抖，更重要的是他的两只手还分明正向两边扒开着他。

岳明辉脑袋还没转过弯儿来，就直接被这鲁莽地往里进攻的势头弄得呻吟出声。

他被弄了这么半天，本来就觉得那处瘙痒难耐，无数次期待卜凡的手指直接插进来，但他却非常老实地按着那按摩手法在周边徘徊，这会儿被一个东西突然往里戳，一下子觉得很舒服，却始终像隔靴搔痒，在他意识到那是卜凡的舌头之后，羞耻感简直更上了一层，呻吟的声音也变了调，羞得他开始下意识地躲开这色情的折磨。

“凡子……别……”岳明辉抓皱了手底下的床单，从喉咙里发出低吟，“别用舌头……你……放开”

卜凡依依不舍地往后退，双手不解气似的把他的屁股肉向中间挤，然后使劲揉两把。岳明辉用胳膊把身子撑起来，往旁边直挪，靠着墙跪在那。

“来，凡子，躺下，”岳明辉看着他笑，“哥哥给你舔舔。”


	6. Chapter 6

这对卜凡的刺激太大了，他赶紧窜过去正正地躺好，瞪着眼睛渴望地看着他，以为自己哥哥会趴到自己腿上像只乖巧的猫一样给自己口交，而自己能体验一把黄片儿里的那种视角，却没想到岳明辉冲他笑了笑，居然一抬腿，把屁股冲着自己骑了上来。

直到他感觉到自己的内裤被岳明辉扒下去、自己的东西热烫烫地被他握住时，才瞪大了双眼，脑子里浮现出两个硕大的数字：69。

操，操，操！

卜凡还对着岳明辉的屁股震惊着，就听到岳明辉的声音从自己下面传过来：“凡子……快给哥哥弄后边，伺候好了……有奖励。”

卜凡欸了一声，伸长胳膊在旁边摸索，把装着色情小工具的袋子拉过来，从里面掏出润滑和指套，笨手笨脚地拆开一个指套套在手指上，拿润滑往岳明辉屁股上倒，脑袋有点懵，差点都倒在自己脸上。

他抹着润滑液，感觉自己下身已经被岳明辉的口腔紧致地包裹，抽了一口凉气稳定一下军心，想着不能冷落了哥哥，于是伸着舌头去舔他哥哥的会阴，然后另一只手去抓他的阴茎向下拉，张嘴轻轻地包住他的囊袋的一颗，小心地用舌头去舔，手在前面给他撸动。

岳明辉被他这一招伺候得舒服极了，从鼻子里急促地喘气，吹得卜凡的毛一阵晃动。卜凡这边马上就感觉到热气，接收到他哥哥喜欢这样的信号，马上受到鼓舞，稍微加劲儿用嘴巴挤压他的囊袋。

卜凡好像突然开窍了，岳明辉扭扭屁股，他就知道他哥哥这是提醒他该弄屁股了。于是他抬起手扶住他的屁股，用手指在穴口试探，轻轻在周围按压一圈，然后滑到中心，一点一点加上力气，慢慢进入那从未体验过的紧致地地方。

卜凡插进去一节手指，忍不住开始感叹：“哥哥……你好紧啊，吸着我的手指，我都动不了……”

岳明辉知道自己被调戏了，但是也实在提不起精神去反击他。这是他第一次有这种体验，别人身体的一部分从最隐私的地方进入身体，他能清楚地感觉到卜凡的手指的最细微的动作。这种被人扒光的羞耻感让他脸红的要滴血，只是选择埋头吞舔卜凡的阴茎。

卜凡又把手指往里推，在经过最为紧致的括约肌之后，终于摸到里面的柔韧绵软，这种手指被紧紧箍住、指尖却被富有弹性的内壁吸住的感觉快要让他发疯，忍不住地去想如果在他身体里的不是手指，而是现在被这人含在嘴里的阴茎会是怎样的一种快感。

他咬着牙，用手指往下压在内壁上，一边继续把手指往里插入，一边稍微加了点力气，在他的内壁上摸索着感受。

才刚插入两节手指，就听到到岳明辉突然发出一声闷哼，腰猛地弹动了一下，在自己阴茎被他吐出来的同时，他敏感地感受到了手底下的那块凸起。

找到了。

卜凡感觉到岳明辉在颤抖，于是恶意地用手又向下按了一下，这人跪在自己身子两侧的腿果然发起抖来，手指被他紧致地包裹了一下，像要把他往更深的地方拉进去。卜凡笑了，开始加快速率，一下一下，把指肚准确地按在他的前列腺上。

岳明辉脑袋一片空白，侧脸贴在卜凡的胯骨上，他硬邦邦的那根就在自己眼前，他想用手给他撸动，却实在提不起力气，只能握在手里，把它保持住一柱擎天的样子。他已经感觉不到卜凡手指的动作了，只能感觉到一种从来没有体验过的快感渐渐充斥了自己的下半身。

有点酸，有点麻，有种涩涩的快感，很危险，像是自己身体最脆弱、最能够掌控自己的一点被别人掌握在手里，这种晦涩又直接的快感像浪潮一样，一波接着一波，盈满了整个骨盆，让他感觉下半身要烧起来，腰和腿都失去了知觉，只知道自己嘴里不停地传出让他自己听了都脸红心跳的呻吟。

卜凡要疯狂了，他从没听过岳明辉的这种声音，以“啊”的发音开始，又软又绵，拖得长长的，尾音像是后劲不足的样子，沙哑发颤，带着一种濒死的狠劲儿，只是还没结束就被下一声赶上、缠住。

他想听的更多。

他吞咽着口水，试图滋润自己干燥的口腔，手指飞快地向下按压，甚至都能看到他的穴口周围随着自己手指的动作而跟着颤动。

他如愿以偿地听到岳明辉更多花样的呻吟，本来就色情的呻吟像烟草，沙哑，让人上瘾，现在被他刺激得开始带上哭腔，不明显，乍一听起来有点像痛苦的呜咽，其实仔细用舌头裹住了含在喉咙里尝，就能咂么出那一股讨饶的意味。

这人，平日里蛮横得不得了，现在在性事里却用这种手段，露出他柔软的肚皮，任卜凡伸出手去挠揉，还要告诉他：“对，就是这里，你这样我好舒服，如果我可怜巴巴地让你停下，千万不要，请你继续这样……折磨我。”

卜凡开始不满足于这样给他按摩前列腺，于是开始把手指粗暴地再往里塞，用手指按住前列腺，然后整根手指捅进去，再抽出来，然后再一下捅到底。

岳明辉抻着嗓子，试图停住自己太过色情的呻吟，但是这明显没有用，只是把他的声音压扁了一点，倒是显得更加柔弱了。

算了，现在这种情况，根本顾不上害不害羞面不面子了，岳明辉自暴自弃，把额头抵在卜凡胯骨上，长大了口喘气儿，身后被卜凡的手指不留情地插弄，那人的手指不但压着前列腺，还要过分地再往里走，这下，除了前列腺被按摩的快感，岳明辉才真的生出一种被操的感觉。

这种羞耻感一旦出现在脑袋里，就再也摘不掉，岳明辉突然意识到，自己正被小四岁的弟弟按着屁股，眼睛看着，用手指就把他操成这副样子，心里突然崩了一道坝，情欲像潮水泄洪，冲到四肢百骸。

岳明辉手抓着床单开始发抖，不再压抑自己，从喉咙里喘出一声接一声的呻吟，带着越来越明显的哭腔，在卜凡的手指动作下，被充盈着骨盆的炽热快感冲得头昏脑涨，只觉身下一酸，腰肢连着屁股不能自制地猛烈抽搐起来。

*

卜凡能拍着胸脯骄傲地说，这是能排进他目前为止的人生里前五骄傲的事——只用手指，并且只靠玩他后面，就把他的哥哥弄到射精。

当然，岳明辉是绝对不会让卜凡真的说出来的。卜凡当然也知道这件事，所以他这点骄傲也只能全给岳明辉显摆。

只是此时岳明辉整个人都瘫在卜凡身上，长腿无处安放，倒着叠在卜凡身侧，屁股贴着卜凡的脖颈胸脯。卜凡稍微一动，就能感觉刚才这人射出来的精液都粘在自己肚子上。卜凡脸上还带着得意的笑，抬起手扶着他哥哥的屁股，感觉这人还时不时地抽搐一下，这下那股嘚瑟的劲儿都收不住，他抿着嘴巴憋着笑，捏了捏岳明辉屁股尖儿上的肉。

“哥哥欸……”卜凡拖长了声音，带着一股招人打的得意劲儿，“好哥哥，我给你弄舒服了，你咋就不理我了呢？”

岳明辉动弹两下，没理他。

卜凡嘿嘿傻笑几声，张嘴去咬他屁股尖儿上的肉，岳明辉拧了几下，怎么也躲不开那人的腻乎劲儿，这才勉强撑着身子翻到一边。但是要说卜凡这床还是小，导致岳明辉一半身子还是压在卜凡身上，卜凡嘿嘿笑，坐起来用手去捏岳明辉的脸蛋。

他手都伸到一半了，却盯着岳明辉的脸发起呆。这人刚射了一波精，额头上挂着点薄汗，脸蛋上还泛着红潮，头发的小揪揪因为没被压着，还算整齐，现在正闭着眼睛喘着气，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇傲娇的形状被他虎牙撑着，露出来一个小尖头，他像是渴了，伸出舌头来在嘴唇上舔了舔，又用牙齿咬了咬。

好一会儿都没有动静，岳明辉把眼皮撑开，就看见卜凡手伸着，像是要摸自己的脸，脸上表情倒是痴痴傻傻的。他一下子被他逗笑，却不知道自己这还没从性事里缓过来的脸蛋上露出笑容是一件多让卜凡心动的事。

卜凡二话不说，凑过来就要一个亲吻，岳明辉抬起胳膊懒洋洋地搂住他的脖子，稍微用点劲，顺着他的动作坐起来，腾出一只手摸着他的脸，坐在他腿中间和人接吻，亲了一会儿，卜凡稍微松了点劲儿，嘴唇贴着嘴唇的磨蹭，用从喉咙深处传出来的最性感的低音冲他吹气：“哥哥……我都要软了，你倒是帮帮我呀……”

岳明辉这才反应过来，前列腺高潮太爽，他倒是忘了卜凡还饿着呢。

岳明辉笑了，露出的虎牙马上就被卜凡凑过去用嘴唇压住。岳明辉在喉咙里挤压着笑了两声，用额头对上他的额头，看着他瞪得大大的眼睛，用鼻尖亲昵地去碰他的。

“哟，真不好意思，凡子，哥哥给这茬儿忘了。”岳明辉的长睫毛扑闪一下，卜凡的心就跟着使劲蹦一下，脑子里开始忍不住胡思乱想起来，想把他哥哥这样这样，再那样那样。

岳明辉看这人眼神又涣散起来，干脆不再逗他，膝盖蹭着往后退，直接伸手抓住他并没有软下去的那根，随手撸几下，就俯下身去张嘴含住，卜凡没反应过来，被这么一刺激，直接舒服地叫了一嗓子。

他低下头，就看见岳明辉金色的脑袋在自己下身一动一动，他的小揪揪也跟着一摇一摆。他忍不住抬手摸着他的头顶，然后手指搭下去，夹着他的耳廓抚摸。摸了两下又分了心去看岳明辉的身体，虽说宽肩窄腰是木子洋的代名词，但是卜凡觉得他哥哥也不差。

可能是因为木子洋太瘦，对比起来，岳明辉要稍微壮一点，尤其是胸肌，所以他穿衣服都能撑出一个形状来。现在从背后看，其实这曲线也特别好看，他的肩膀也宽，腰也细，胯的线条又扩出去，卜凡看着这人带着肌肉的身子，白生生的好看。

卜凡把手掌覆在他脖颈上，然后顺着他的骨头往下一寸一寸地摸过去，只觉得这人皮肤真是好，肉体温热，皮肤嫩滑，一点都不像一个中年人。

岳明辉抬起头来看他：“欸，哥哥给你口着呢，你别走神儿啊。”

卜凡笑笑，伸手用指节刮他哥哥的鼻梁，也不说话，就那么笑意盈盈地看着他。岳明辉突然觉得害羞，他别开头抿了抿嘴唇，要说卜凡这颜值是真的能打，只要他不说话不笑得太开，这一种冷酷少年的人设还真的能挺立不倒，现在被他这么看着，岳明辉还真想过去亲亲他。

但是现在还是他手底下这根儿比较重要，所以岳明辉摸摸鼻尖，又俯下身去给他口交，执意要把他口出来。


	7. Chapter 7

自从那天开了荤，两个人都有点食髓知味起来，之后没啥事儿就凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，然后一前一后溜出木子洋探究的视界。

木子洋表示，我不稀得知道你们这种成年人干的破事，我不羡慕，一点儿也不。

灵超：“洋哥，我岳叔跟凡哥又干嘛去了，我怎么觉得他俩最近怪怪的？”

木子洋：“成年人的事未成年不要管——走，洋哥带你买糖去。”

*

那岳明辉和卜凡当然是去做成年人爱做的事了。

俩人最擅长耍那些忙里偷闲苦中作乐的小把戏，在练习室，累了疼了，有对方的胸膛可以抱、手臂可以抓、怀抱可以靠，休息的时候跑到厕所的小隔间儿，俩人黏糊糊地抱在一块，一定要先看着对方直到两个人笑出来，然后才从一个浅吻开始，慢慢深入成一个缠绵的深吻。

在宿舍的时候，本来灵超就在木子洋和岳明辉的屋里学习，毕竟那是宿舍里唯一一张书桌，而木子洋作为监工，更是乐得在屋里陪着弟弟，在给人检查作业之后，可以在他答对一道题之后给人投喂一颗糖果。

那这样自然是方便了卜凡和岳明辉，两个人就在卜凡的床上待着，本来好好盘着腿，后来就慢慢地纠缠到一起，你的脚蹭着我的大腿根，我的膝盖碰着你的腿弯。两个人亲亲密密地抱在一起，先交换一个潮湿的吻，然后会在手机上和木子洋确认好灵超的学习进度，然后把手探进对方的裤子里，往往会中途换到卫生间里，最后神清气爽地走出来。

当然，为了达成上到岳明辉的最终目标，卜凡每天都坚持不懈地给他哥哥按摩一遍前列腺，岳明辉被他伺候得越来越熟悉，也越发显露出那一份从腐国沾染过来的开放习性，每次都想方设法地变着花样去撩卜凡，仗着卜凡宠他，在他忍耐的底线试探。

卜凡能怎么办，只能接受这份甜蜜的煎熬。

*

从一开始老老实实的趴伏的姿势，到岳明辉大胆尝试的69，他们后来越来越热衷于尝试不同的姿势。毕竟老队长勤奋好学且富有实验精神，而卜凡凡是个有创新精神的大小伙子，两个人一拍即合，每次都突发奇想地去刺激对方的身体，试图解锁更多对方身体的秘密。

岳明辉变得非常粘人，他曾经试过站着来，在狭小的卫生间和卜凡挤在一个淋浴下，把自己的一条腿抬起来缠在他腰上，胸膛紧挨着胸膛，胡乱地用虎牙去磨他脖子上的皮肤，而卜凡会用手指在他身后粗暴地进出，手掌就顺势拍在他屁股上，混合着水声，发出更加清脆的声音。他们已经抛弃了指套，两个人明显都更享受直接肌肤相亲的感觉。

他们也有时偷闲，在宿舍只剩他们两个人的时候，把窗帘拉上，岳明辉躺在卜凡床上，枕头垫在腰下，双腿大开着，脚掌朝着天花板，卜凡会一边用手指给他开拓，一边撸动着自己，同时在他过分纤细的脚腕上狠狠地咬一口。

他们曾经为了寻求刺激，撑在卫生间的镜子前，看着镜子里的自己和对方来一发。岳明辉就是在这个时候发现卜凡的狼狗属性的——在他只能用手指、更长更粗更硬的那根儿不能使用的时候。

他双手撑在洗手台上，腿岔开一个站得最稳的角度，屁股向后撅着，只穿一件上衣，卜凡站在他身后紧贴着他，一只手在他屁股里飞快地动作，激得岳明辉发出一声又一声色情的呻吟。

岳明辉从未见过自己这副样子，脸和脖颈都慢慢染上红色，衣服的领子偏向一边，露出一边的锁骨和一半肩膀，被卜凡凑过来低头伸出舌头舔；自己眉尖稍微蹙起来，眉尾可怜巴巴地向下耷拉，眼睛里看起来好像含着水，在灯光的照射下闪着淫靡的光，嘴巴微张，虎牙抵着嘴唇，舌头习惯性地探出来，一会儿舔一下嘴唇，喉结滚动，满脸都是情欲的颜色。

比起看见自己情动的样子，带给岳明辉更大震撼的是卜凡。他收起了平日里嬉皮笑脸的不正经模样，却也不太像认真训练时的专注神情。他的眼睛总是盯着自己，像犀利的狼，只要碰到了，就会执着地锁定自己的猎物，直到把他捕获，然后要吞吃入腹。

他因为卜凡这副强势的模样而感到头晕目眩，他那样犀利的目光锁定着自己，时不时伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，好像自己是什么可口的食物；卜凡会根据他们之间的气氛来调节他的动作，像现在这样，两个人183和192的大个子，身体里散发出的男性荷尔蒙很轻易地盈满了这样逼仄的空间，何况岳明辉还摆着这样勾引人和方便做爱的姿势，用一双平日里总是冷静温柔、此时却带着强烈性欲暗示的眼睛性感又示弱地看着他。

卜凡几乎要把牙咬碎了，他时不时都能听到自己牙根摩擦出的声音。他不得不紧闭着嘴巴，很怕自己一放松就要恶狠狠地咬住身前的人的肩膀。

但是这股劲是必须要放出去的，所以他把它全部撒在岳明辉体内的手指上。他用鼻子喘着粗气，听得岳明辉有些心惊胆战，一只胳膊腾出来紧紧地箍住他的腰肢，把自己坚硬的下体抵在岳明辉的胯骨上，另一只手发了狠地在他身体里搅动。

岳明辉被他太过不节制的动作弄得腿软，而且那人怕他受伤，总是要倒许多润滑，这次当然也不例外，现在身后变得松软的那处被他这样一弄，居然发出了只在AV里听到过的淫荡水声，岳明辉的腿都在打颤儿，咬着嘴唇想把根本不可能忽视掉的声音排出脑袋。

“哥哥……”卜凡凑过去咬他的耳朵，“你可真湿，水儿都流到我手腕儿了……”

岳明辉一下子没绷住，一直憋着的一股气直接从嘴里冲出来，带出来一声儿又尖又荡的声音，连岳明辉自己都吓了一跳——太淫了，像受过专业训练的黄片儿女优一样。

他不知所措地滚了滚喉头，眼珠左右晃了两圈，抬眼就对上镜子里卜凡戏谑的眼神。

卜凡看着他直笑，张了嘴也不出声，但是岳明辉就是看明白了，他故意放慢速度、夸大表情跟自己说的那两个字是“真骚”。

*

岳明辉是喜欢撩卜凡，带着年长者对年幼者的调皮的溺爱，也带着有经验者对小新人的小小恶作剧心理，但是这绝对不代表他不喜欢被反撩，因为他一向就不是一个真正的独裁者。

而且与之相对的，卜凡对他吐出的这些黄腔也好，脏字也罢，他其实乐在其中。像卜凡这样一个外表狼狗内心哈士奇的欢脱小孩儿，要真的在床上也还是那样一副天真模样，反而会让岳明辉头疼；但是卜凡总是在给他制造惊喜，给他买蛋糕也算，喜欢他这件事也算，在性事里的表现更算。

卜凡在情欲里会自然地释放出与他身高外貌相符的霸道气质，平时只在拍摄中才会出现的强烈眼神和挑着嘴角的邪笑，会只在此时为他出现。他只一根手指就将岳明辉全身上下最敏感的地方把握在手中，轻而易举地就能让他咬着嘴巴、露出脆弱的神色。

卜凡也因为这样的岳明辉而疯狂，天知道平日里岳明辉是怎样一副禁欲态度，因为有摄像的缘故，经常是一身长袖长裤，训练时总是一脸认真，那双眼睛明晃晃的就是成熟和坚定，好像再没有其他事可以分心；私下里不玩闹的时候，他那双漂亮的眼睛，有长长的睫毛，轻轻动一下，里面的温柔的宠爱都能变成潮水；等真的几个人闹在一起了，这人眼睛又会闪烁起恼人又喜人的狡黠光芒。

岳明辉是这样的人，看他的眼睛就能读出他的情绪，他坦荡荡地把快乐写在眼底，烦恼和紧张也不刻意掩盖，却总是将脆弱的情感深埋在心底。

但是在性事里，卜凡见惯了他对自己并不算恶劣的撩拨，只是每一次两人跨过那条线，岳明辉就像一朵花，在情欲的熏制下缓慢地盛开，把最柔嫩娇羞的花心露出来，那是他在人前掩盖的脆弱部分。

岳明辉平时认真也好，正经讲话也好，疼痛也好，还是和他们闹作一团时也好，总要把自己时刻安在队长的位置上。但是在卜凡眼里，这哥哥整个人就是一个大写的“欲”字，偏偏他还不自知似的，这样的无意最让他心动。

他平日里喜欢舔嘴唇，这种时候更是画龙点睛的一笔。明明眉眼那里已经委屈巴巴，是被情潮淹没的不安，但嘴巴里的舌头总要不安分地出来一次，再出来一次，在他形状美好的下唇上舔一下。

在卜凡眼里，岳明辉的嘴其实有点像猫嘴，他一直觉得自己哥哥除了身高，上嘴唇的唇峰形状也能当模特，真的像两座山峰，弧度好看得像个m，连绵起伏，好看；下嘴唇也好看，从嘴角到中间，形状像完美的函数图像，两边窄中间宽起来，撑起圆润的弧度，让卜凡每次看了都想含到嘴里像吃糖块儿一样品尝；他的嘴角最妙，笑的时候浅浅地盛起两个窝儿，那一瞬间简直要从头顶跳出两只猫耳朵了。

*

于是卜凡又探过头去要一个亲吻，把他唇肉含在嘴里，用舌尖逗着来回舔，偏那只手还一点都不留情，捅得岳明辉想叫但是嘴还被堵上，那点声音都变得哼哼唧唧，被卜凡像从小于那得到的糖一样，全一股脑吞进自己肚子里。

岳明辉急了，伸手下去捞他硬邦邦的那根，攥在手里使劲拧了一下。这下不仅隔着裤子，还没润滑，卜凡被这一下实在是不温柔的手法弄得直哆嗦，赶紧收回手来拉下裤子查看自己的大宝贝。抬头幽怨地看他哥哥，发现那人居然张着嘴笑得开心。

“哥哥！”卜凡耷拉出一张委屈脸，“你下手咋这……没轻没重的呢，这都要给你蹭下来一层皮了。”

岳明辉抬腿踢他：“得了吧你，哥哥能不知道轻重？”

卜凡委屈兮兮地伸手摸了几下自己兄弟，拉着岳明辉的手过来要他给摸摸，岳明辉被他牵着手放在上面，抬头看一眼脸，那表情就像是撞到头要他给呼呼一样。

岳明辉笑话他不争气，就着卜凡自己抹上去的那点润滑给他打手枪，卜凡就凑过去，弯着腰拿两只手拽他胳膊，把自己的头往他大臂上撞来撞去。

岳明辉垂着眼睛看他，这人非要把脸皱起来，在鼻子和脸蛋上挤出来几条挺滑稽的纹路。他知道这是这人撒娇呢，大型犬有独特的撒娇方法，个子大就要装成小鸟依人，不得已地得弯了腰，拿自己脑袋去蹭别人。岳明辉第一次被他这么撒娇吓着了，毕竟那么大高个子，操着一口水泊梁山味儿的哥哥，还拿他剔得有点扎手的脑袋去蹭他……

岳明辉在心里唾弃他，想着这傻子这么个吓人的撒娇法不得起反作用，结果后来熟了一点，有文化有背景的队长默默自己打脸——不仅没起反作用，自己还挺吃这套。没办法啊，小孩儿，可爱。

*

卜凡拿一个黑色的东西在他眼睛前面直晃，嘴里还念叨：“哥哥，你给我撸管儿怎么能走神呢，你尊重我一下。”

岳明辉眨眨眼睛回过神儿，抓住他那只乱晃的手，拿到眼前一看，嗬，这不是卜凡借他的钱买的肛塞吗！

转头看卜凡，那人冲他狡黠地眨眨眼睛：“哥哥，来吧，我给你塞上！”

岳明辉咬着牙根儿才没骂他，倒是翻了个白眼儿，转过身依然在洗手台上撑稳，把屁股翘起来。卜凡马上蹲过去，先用嘴去咬他哥哥的屁股，被岳明辉抬脚踢了三下才放开，然后拿过来润滑倒在手心里，拿肛塞进去转着圈地沾满，然后掰开他屁股，露出因为没人刺激而已经闭合的穴口。

卜凡专注地盯着那个入口，把手上的肛塞凑过去，用尖头蹭蹭就往里送。肛塞的尾巴是最粗的地方，卜凡在这之前停了一下，半蹲起来从镜子里盯住岳明辉的表情，看到他正闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，眉心到鼻梁中间那一块皱起来可爱的小皱纹。

他手底下一用劲儿，明显地感觉到那最粗的一块被他含进体内，同时那块纹路也猛然加深，半张着嘴，虎牙也呲了出来。卜凡知道，这是他感到疼痛的时候会出现的表情。其实他平时也动不动会皱眉头，卜凡曾经贱兮兮地学他，但是他实际上挺喜欢他这样的表情，比起皱眉，更像是在皱鼻子，虎牙也会露出来，像只猫在发威，特别可爱。

卜凡心里被他挠得痒痒的，凑过去亲亲他的眉心，向下又含住他的嘴唇，亲一下就分开，然后伸出舌头来，在他嘴唇上画圈儿，舌尖勾着的口水画得他嘴边上一圈儿都是卜凡的口水，岳明辉抿着嘴让他像只大狗一样舔，还是忍不住扭过头笑着避开。

“说你像狗还真当狗啊，”岳明辉抬手敲他头，“快起来，你别——”

卜凡也不听他说完，蹭着他贴到身后，把手从他衣服底下伸进去，直接一手奔一边，准确地捏住他的两个乳头，放在指尖把玩起来。岳明辉一下就软了一下腿，他赶紧撑好身子，正想调整一下站姿，就觉得自己两腿之间蹭过一个热乎乎的东西。

他吓了一跳，伸手下去一摸，就抓到一根儿东西，不是他自己的。岳明辉拧头看他，一下子被人抓住机会叼着了嘴巴，岳明辉为了配合他的身高，抬手扒住他搂着自己的胳膊，向后站直了和他接吻，下一秒就感觉到腿间的那根儿开始磨蹭起来，一进一出，那人的胯亲亲密密地撞击在自己屁股和后腰上，自己被顶得摇晃起来。

嘿，这是又被调戏了。


	8. Chapter 8

“哥哥……哥哥，”卜凡紧贴着他，从喉咙里往外吐低音炮，“我好想操你啊——”

岳明辉舔舔嘴唇，用牙齿把他厚厚的唇肉叼在嘴里细细地磨：“那就操。”

“不行啊哥哥……”卜凡苦恼得摇头，“你会受伤的……”

岳明辉笑起来，眼睛弯弯：“那就按现在这样儿，你凑合凑合，四舍五入一下，权当是操着哥哥了，行不行？”

卜凡不说话了，眼角笑出来的小细纹上写满了满意。他又亲了他几口，拖着人的腰往后拉，同时用自己肩膀去顶他，示意他撑稳，手也往下滑，两只手一边一个，从胸膛一直摸到腰肢，还要再向下去摸两把岳明辉硬邦邦的那根儿。

岳明辉跟着他的指引往后站，俯下身去用小臂撑住洗手台感觉那人的手不老实地到处乱摸，突然间感觉到那么点紧张的气氛。

摸够了，卜凡把手撤回来，拿过来润滑倒在手上，先下去抹在自己那根儿上，然后把手伸到他腿中间，把剩下的润滑都抹在他大腿根上。岳明辉并起腿蹭了蹭，被这种滑溜溜的感觉弄得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

卜凡伸手到他前面，打开水龙头冲了冲手，然后随手蹭到岳明辉衣服上，他还没来得及抗议，就被这人带着水的凉气的手从衣服底下摸上来，激得他一个激灵。卜凡一只手上下摸了几下，最后在他腰肢上握紧，另一只手下去扶着他的那根儿，从岳明辉腿中间挤了进去。

他凑到岳明辉耳边吻他的耳廓：“哥哥，夹紧了……”

岳明辉突然就被热气臊得紧张起来，他哽哽喉头，觉得自己大腿的肌肉都绷了起来。

下一秒，太过清晰的触感从腿中间反应过来。那人粗长的一根存在感非常强，此时又硬又烫地戳在他腿中间，随着主人的动作前前后后地缓慢地磨蹭着。

岳明辉忍不住仰起头大口呼吸，试图以此来缓解这种腿交行为带来的异样羞耻感。但是卜凡明显没想给他这个缓冲时间，沉了一口气，扶在腰上的手突然收紧，胯一缩，向前猛地撞击在他屁股上。

这之后就像坝开了闸，他用比岳明辉粗了一圈的手臂箍住他的腰，下身像真的做爱一样，一下一下刚猛地往前顶，岳明辉第一下就没反应过来，被他撞得直接叫出声来，等脑袋转过弯的时候，耳边全是啪啪的响声，与之对应的，是自己屁股上感受到的撞击的力度。

这大概是到现在为止他们最接近真实做爱的一次，他不得不绷起胳膊上的肌肉把自己身子稳住，否则就会被身后这只狼狗撞散了骨架。他颤抖着腿，还要使力夹紧，卜凡那根儿就着润滑，在他腿间畅通无阻地前后运动，若即若离地磨到他的会阴，还能顶到他的囊袋。

这种状况太令人脸上发烫了，腰被攥着，屁股被撞着，岳明辉觉得这样可能比真的做起爱来还更加让人产生羞耻的感觉。

卜凡搂紧了他哥哥，下身发狠地往前挺，听着这人开始发出又小又飘的哼唧声，喜欢得不得了。伸手下去抓住这人的那一根儿，马上听到他的声音变了个调儿，连着声音都大了点。卜凡勾起嘴角，抬头从镜子里看他哥哥的表情，手底下飞快地撸动起来。

岳明辉正闭着眼睛，把头低低地埋下去，卜凡这可不满意，他一边撞他屁股，一边用有点喘不匀气的声音提醒他：“哥哥，抬头。”

岳明辉就听话地仰起头，卜凡于是能欣赏他情动的表情。他还是闭着眼，正微张着嘴，眉头时不时皱一皱，从喉咙里飘出来一声两声的呻吟。他脸上布满红潮，额头上挂着点性感的汗水。卜凡口干舌燥，想伸手抓他的头发往后扯，一下又被自己这个想法吓到，觉得自己不能这样对他哥哥，急得他心里烦闷，搂着他腰的手臂越发使劲儿了。

卜凡本来就高，岳明辉还摆着这样弯腰趴伏的姿势，被他搂得有点站不稳，总觉得要被这人提起来。这种稍微有点脱离控制的不安稳感非常有效地加重了情欲的浓度，他哼唧着扭腰，身后塞了个东西的地方总觉得在一跳一跳，提醒他不久之后，就是这个地方，要被身后的人用这个姿势、这个力道狠狠地插进来。

一想到这种事儿岳明辉就不自觉地变得兴奋，叫声慢慢攀高，卜凡跟他心有灵犀，赶紧搂紧人的身子，下身往后退一点，只把自己的前半部分在他柔韧的大腿肌中间挤压，配合着自己的节奏去给他打手枪。

最后俩人非常默契地一块射了精，岳明辉的还好，被卜凡撸出来的就差不多都被他接在手里，下边卜凡的可没人接，小伙子年轻力壮，一下都向前喷出去，白色的东西都粘在洗手池下边的墙壁和管子上。

岳明辉撑起身来歇了一会儿，后边卜凡压在他身上喘气，把岳明辉压得腿一软，差点没跪在地上。他耸着肩膀去推卜凡，好不容易把人推开，自己晃晃悠悠蹲下看洗手池下边，皱着眉头用手指尖沾了点卜凡的精液，嫌弃地站起来拿水冲掉。

“你瞧瞧你，凡子，”岳明辉回头就数落他，“射得哪儿哪儿都是，你赶紧自己收拾干净喽，别回头再让他俩看见。”

“不能，哥哥，”卜凡笑嘻嘻，“肯定擦得干干净净。”

岳明辉于是留了卜凡蹲在厕所擦墙，自己扶着腰回了屋，从床脚的某个角落里找到自己被甩飞的内裤套上，有点别扭地坐在床上。因为屁股里还塞着个东西，他左扭右扭都觉得不合适，就翻了个身趴在床上，这才舒服多了。

卜凡没一会儿就甩着手出来了，看见岳明辉趴在自己床上玩手机，头顶上的小揪揪跟着手机里的音乐一动一动。他用刚刚洗过的手去揉他的后脖子，凉气和还有点潮乎乎的手感弄得岳明辉一个激灵。

卜凡把手从他脖子上拿开，沿着脊椎骨往下走，在他屁股上往上走到尖儿，拿手指头捏了一下，然后抬手往下挥了一巴掌。

岳明辉屁股被打，莫名其妙地回头看他，结果那人居然还一脸无辜地举着手，看样子还想再来一下。

“凡子你干嘛？”岳明辉问他。

卜凡眨眨眼睛，顺手就摸了摸自己后脑勺：“打一下试试嘛……我特想操你的时候打两下屁股，多带感！”

岳明辉调戏他：“哟，没想到你还有点S倾向哪。”

“没有，哥哥，”卜凡放下手来捏他屁股肉，“我……我哪儿舍得S你呢。”

岳明辉哼哼两声，摇摇屁股：“这差不多了吧，能不能拿出来了？”

卜凡应和着他，说了两句差不多，抬手就把着腰把人拎了起来，摆成个屁股高高翘起来的姿势。卜凡坐到后面，把他刚穿上没一会儿的内裤又扒下来，卡在大腿上，抬手捏着屁股肉就往外扒，看着中间那个肛塞的黑色底座动了一下，间接了解到他哥哥因为他的动作缩了缩屁股。

卜凡看了有趣，抓紧在床上这点时间调戏他：“哥哥，你再缩两下我看看。”

岳明辉一边说滚一边踹他，卜凡笑嘻嘻地抓着人细的过分的脚腕子握在手里，捂着他有点凉的脚往自己咯吱窝里夹。

这么个尴尬的姿势也没维持多久，卜凡自己也觉得有点奇怪，挠挠鼻子，把狂翻白眼的他哥哥的脚放下了。然后又去扒他的臀肉，用手指尖在肛塞底座上敲了敲，惹得岳明辉诶哟一声。

“哥哥，我拔了啊，”卜凡捏住底座，抬头给他哥哥提个醒，“会有点疼，你忍忍。”

岳明辉点点头：“世界上还有比压腿更疼的吗，没有了，所以说你赶紧的吧。”

卜凡也想起被小于支配的恐惧，忍不住打了个寒颤，赶紧把鱼从脑子里赶走。

定定心神，他捏稳底座，心里一横，稍微加上点劲儿，往外一拉，最粗的那节尾巴就被他吐出来，几乎同时就听到岳明辉闷哼一声。卜凡赶紧把剩下的一点拿出来，可能拿的有点快了，居然在完全被吐出来的时候听到一声清脆的“啵”。

行了，没脸做人了。岳明辉把脸埋在胳膊里这么想。

卜凡笑得乐不可支，觉得他哥哥可真是个宝，捧着人的屁股上去亲了好几口。岳明辉心如死灰，塌了腰回头看他，那大狗笑得一颤一颤，逆着阳光，恍惚间岳明辉都觉得自己在他头上看着了一对狗耳朵——还是那种小奶狗的，耳朵还没支棱起来，软乎乎肉朵朵的，跟着他的身体一弹一弹。

真可爱啊。

岳明辉撑着身子坐起来，胳膊霸道地搂上他的脖子，把人脑袋带到自己跟前，在他脑袋顶上吧唧就亲了一口。他头发有点扎嘴，岳明辉就伸出舌头舔舔，被卜凡一抬头噙到嘴里，细细地品尝。

*

俩人躺在床上无所事事，独裁者岳明辉很霸道地仰躺着，卜凡只能缩在床边上侧着躺，大个子有点摇摇欲坠，吓得他赶紧往自己哥哥身边挪。

卜凡一只胳膊撑着头，拿另一只手摸他哥哥的胸肌，岳明辉也就任他摸了，把自己的腿塞到卜凡的腿中间夹着玩。

卜凡把手往上挪，捏着他下巴摸：“哥哥——我想做爱。”

岳明辉看着天花板出神，不知道在想什么，听他说话就条件反射地回应：“做。”

卜凡把人脑袋抱起来，低头下去，把自己大半边身子压在他身上亲：“我觉得咱俩这样应该差不多行了吧。”

岳明辉亲亲他，从缝隙里往出蹦字儿：“行。”

卜凡又说：“哥哥，你觉得你后边习惯了没？”

岳明辉：“习。”

卜凡：……？？？

卜凡：“哥哥，你还能再敷衍点儿吗。”

岳明辉：“能。”

卜凡：……操。


	9. Chapter 9

卜凡觉得，这种值得纪念的重大事件一定得挑个良辰吉日。

理工科的岳明辉说，你爱做不做，不做拉倒。

卜凡说做做做马上做。

*

俩人还是挑了个好日子，好就好在后一天不用做体能训练，俩人都一致认为，如果前一天做过爱，那第二天岳明辉能在练习室站住的可能为0。

卜凡跟木子洋签了一系列不平等的丧权辱国卖身条约，才终于让自己师哥同意带小弟出去玩儿一晚上并且还要晚点回来。木子洋抖着腿看卜凡拿笔一条一条记下来，拿过来大笔一挥签下了李振洋的大名，还有空促狭地跟卜凡调笑，说让他可注意着点，别把岳明辉一把老骨头折腾坏了。

卜凡说哥哥这个我自己看着办，你赶紧带着未成年走。

灵超不知所以，但是跟洋哥出去玩总是开心的，所以几个人结束了一天的训练，木子洋利索地带着小弟就溜了，说要去带小弟见见世面，看看夜晚那望京的街头是什么样。

岳明辉手里抱着收拾好的换洗衣服和大毛巾，目送两个弟弟离开，一转头鼻子差点撞上卜凡的肩膀。他往后倾着身子，用手推卜凡，那人眼睛发着绿光，一眨不眨地盯着他看。

岳明辉看一眼表，七点半，琢磨两下问卜凡：“哎凡子，哥哥问你，你跟洋子怎么商量的？他俩多久回来啊？”

卜凡嘿嘿笑，抬手搂着他的腰就往自己怀里收：“足够了哥哥——怎么着也得过零点了才回来呢。”

岳明辉在心里噼里啪啦做算术，想着俩人细致地洗个澡，然后前戏来一会儿，再结合卜凡以往的表现推算了一下他的持久时间的区间，剩下的时间也足够俩人事后清理了。

岳明辉点点头，又突然想起来什么，呲着虎牙露出一个坏坏的笑：“凡子，你——等会儿不能早泄吧？”

卜凡瞪着眼睛愣住了，反应过来之后整张脸连着脖子都红了。他急得不行，又气又委屈，伸手想把岳明辉推开还不舍得，两只手捏着他的胳膊，嘴里头磕磕巴巴说不出一个你字。

岳明辉挑挑眉毛，看着他笑：“Uh huh？”

卜凡悲愤，这人怎么能讲英语，这是犯规啊！他于是撇着嘴皱起一张脸：“哥哥——你……你怎么能这么说我呢！我——我表现……咋样，你你你还不清楚吗……”

岳明辉靠过去仰头吻他，然后又下巴顶着他下巴，调皮地晃着脑袋：“那肯定知道啊——但是凡事儿咱得讲个万一不是，你说万一，啊，咱俩第一次是吧，你第一次操哥哥是吧——”

岳明辉每说一个“是吧”，卜凡都下意识地点点头，然后发现这个动作居然能亲到他哥哥的嘴，就开始沉迷，小鸡啄米似的点着头，岳明辉没办法，甩也甩不开，这人嘴巴跟粘了胶似的黏着自己。他只能嘴贴嘴地接着说话：“万一你这一进来，一激动，然后哥哥又这么紧，是吧——”

卜凡又开始疯狂点头，表达对“紧”这个字的同意。岳明辉翻个白眼，咬了他嘴唇一口，这才往后退了退：“万一你没忍住呢，啊？那多不好啊是吧。”

卜凡一听这话，脸都黑了，岳明辉得逞地笑着凑过去亲他的嘴巴：“别怕啊凡子，你秒射哥哥也不会嫌弃你的。”

卜凡咬牙切齿：“那那那……一会儿你……你等着，我绝对把你操得——操得下不来床！”

岳明辉抬手拍拍他脸蛋：“哟，那可不成，咱明儿还得上班呢，您可悠着点啊凡子，哥哥这一把年纪了——”

卜凡被他贫得脑壳疼，干脆把人往卫生间里一塞：“洗澡！”

世界清净了。

*

卜凡也开始紧张了。

他把安全套拆出来一枚，把硅基润滑油摆在床头，这两样东西就摆弄了半天，最后勉强觉得这个位置很整齐，这才坐在床上开始焦躁地搓手。

岳明辉这次洗澡久了一点，怎么说也是第一次正儿八经的做爱，卫生还是要搞好的。他里里外外把自己洗得滑溜溜白净净香喷喷软绵绵，这才套上之前从卜凡那偷的一件黑色平角内裤，然后只穿了一件卜凡的白衬衫，对着镜子调整了一下领口，抱着毛巾出来了。

卜凡那床矮，他腿又长，现在人坐在床边上，腿就支棱起来，他又用膝盖撑着胳膊肘，把自己脑袋搁在交叉的手上。所以从岳明辉这角度来看，那儿还真是一只大狗，正无精打采地等着主人来摸摸头。

所以岳明辉就过去摸摸头。

卜凡懵了，他眼睁睁看着他哥哥细得过分的脚踝出现在自己视野里，眼睛往上稍微一瞄，就把他细溜溜的小腿和十分富有男人气息的大腿看了个遍。太好看了，他哥哥又白，腿上的肌肉还恰到好处，连小腿上靠下生着的腿毛他都觉得性感。

卜凡都不敢抬头，怕太快就把他哥哥看完了，只把眼睛盯在他哥哥脚趾头上，想慢慢地从脚往上再品一遍。

岳明辉乐了，伸手在他头上使劲儿呼噜两把：“凡子，干嘛呢，傻了？”

卜凡吞吞口水，慢慢地抬起了头，就看到这人居然就这么只穿了一件薄薄的白衬衫，就敢这样施施然站在他面前，嘴角还能带着笑。

卜凡眼睛冲着光，在岳明辉金色的脑袋上晕出来一片光，看不清楚，他眼睛都红了，但还是直勾勾地盯着岳明辉。岳明辉看这人眼睛半眯不眯的样子，都替他觉得刺眼，干脆一伸手把他眼睛遮上了。

卜凡愣了一会儿，岳明辉能看到他舔了舔嘴唇，然后喉结缓慢地动了一下，张嘴的时候声音都是哑的：“哥哥——你干嘛捂我眼睛……”

岳明辉也不自觉地压低了声音，弯了腰凑到他耳边轻轻地笑：“怕你刺眼睛啊，傻子。”

卜凡只觉得身体里那股气和血甚至都要冲破耳膜，他忽地一下站起来，吓了岳明辉一跳。他眨眨眼睛，歪着头看卜凡垂着眼睛看自己，那人的目光肯定在自己裸露的肩颈游移。

岳明辉是对的。

卜凡看着那人身上穿着一件自己的白衬衣，虽然他身材很好，但不管怎么说自己的衣服对他来说也是过于宽大了，衬衫的肩膀松垮垮地搭在他肩头，长度能盖住屁股，下摆空荡荡地在他大腿前面晃悠，关键是这人恶劣地没系最上面的两颗扣子，还故意把衣服向后拉过了，领口大刺刺地敞着，形状漂亮的锁骨都露在外面。

岳明辉笑着拉起卜凡的手，捏着他的手掌放到眼前看了看，然后张嘴用虎牙磨他的无名指尖，说话的时候，他分明感觉到这人的舌头湿濡地划过他的手指尖：“凡子……快去洗澡呀，哥哥等着你操呢。”

*

卜凡进卫生间的时候觉得真憋屈，真想当场就把这人办了，但是一开门就闻见岳明辉用的薄荷的沐浴露味儿，混着热乎乎的湿气往他脸上扑，就好像是岳明辉正贴着他撒娇地往他脸上吹气儿。

卜凡挠挠肚子，赶紧开水洗澡。他也洗得稍微久了点，大狗子对第一次的各种感受都是非常重视的，把自己全身细细地搓了个干净，出去之前深吸三口气，对着镜子摆了个冷酷的表情，这才打开门出去。

岳明辉正背对着他坐在床上玩手机，两条腿大大方方地敞开着，卜凡站到边上发现自己居然没地儿坐。

“哥哥，”卜凡伸手去摸他小腿，捞起他的脚腕提起来，“你给我让个地儿呗。”

岳明辉把手机一扔，看着他笑了一声，就把腿岔得更开。卜凡在那愣了得有三秒钟，这才明白过来，心里感叹自己哥哥真是牛逼，迈着腿就上了床，直接跪到岳明辉两条腿中间，俯身过去搂住他的腰。

岳明辉跟着他的劲儿往下躺，抬手扶着他的肩膀，一躺下就自动把大开的双腿合上，直接缠上他的腰肢，然后弯着眼睛对他笑。

卜凡给自己哥哥整得一愣一愣的，他看了半天，憋出一句话来：“……哥哥，您招儿还挺多啊。”

岳明辉笑着按着他后脑勺往下，咬住他嘴唇用舌头舔：“还能更多哪……”


	10. Chapter 10

卜凡被他点燃了，张开嘴轻易地挣开了他的唇齿，再一合就反客为主，把他的嘴巴裹在嘴里嘬得啧啧作响。他一只手撑在岳明辉耳边，另一只手沿着他的胸膛胡乱地向下摸过去，摸到他屁股时忍不住在上面使劲揉了两把，然后扬手在上面来了两下。

两人交融在一起的嘴唇中间传出来带着水声的闷哼，卜凡加重了喘息，看着他哥哥微微闭着眼睛情动的样子。他终于放开他的舌头，抬起头，看见岳明辉眯着眼睛看他，嘴唇被亲吻得发红，边上还带着亮晶晶的口水，他还没来得及去舔掉，就看到岳明辉自己探出舌头，在嘴边走了一圈儿，用挑衅的眼神儿盯着自己。

卜凡憋起来一口气，低下头就吻住他的下巴，然后用嘴唇去嘬他嘴边稍微鼓出来的两块颊肉，紧接着伸出舌头，沿着他下颚线一路舔到耳后，在那打了个转儿，用舌尖逗弄他软软的耳垂。

岳明辉耳朵敏感，被他这么一碰，就觉得半个身子都麻了，耳朵上湿乎乎，身体明明被压着却觉得一阵轻飘飘。他张着嘴发出小声地喘息，下一秒就觉得那人磨人的舔弄钻入自己的耳朵，带过来一阵黏糊糊的水声和喘气声。

这太刺激了，岳明辉忍不住晃着脑袋想躲，卜凡就用手牢牢地把他抓住，执着地把舌尖往他耳朵里送，一边舔咬一边呼气，心满意足地马上就感觉到这人的身体开始微微颤抖，那点声音上也带了不情不愿但是明显很舒服的气味。他收回舌头，在他耳尖上细细地咬，感觉到岳明辉缠着自己的腿松了又紧，有一根硬邦邦的东西正蹭着自己。

卜凡直起身来看他，这人面色潮红，一双眼睛含着水儿似的看着自己。他喘了喘气，低声命令：“自己摸。”

岳明辉太迷他这副强势模样，舔舔嘴唇就伸手下去，撩起衬衫下摆，隔着内裤抓着自己的那根儿撸动。卜凡这才看清，这人穿着的内裤是自己之前怎么找也找不到的那条，他一下子变得口干舌燥，伸手把他内裤往下拽。

“哥哥，你怎么能偷我的内裤穿呢？”

卜凡危险地眯起眼睛，抓着他的手腕压在他胯骨的位置，不让他继续自慰。岳明辉扭了扭手腕，发现真的动不了，挑起嘴角就冲着卜凡笑：“怎么了，不准哥哥穿男朋友内裤自慰了？”

操。

卜凡真是喜欢他喜欢得牙痒痒，明明在床上会把他柔软的肚皮露出来，嘴里也会乖顺地喵喵叫，但是那双小爪子就是会突然露出个尖儿，趁你不注意的时候在心尖儿上轻轻地挠。

卜凡松开他的手，岳明辉就伸手抓住自己那根儿，腿还缠着他的腰，就这么自慰起来，爽得嘴里嘶嘶哈哈，因为虎牙的存在反倒使得他的发声多了一点气声，这会儿听起来格外性感。岳明辉撸爽了，也不去管卜凡想干什么，腿也松开了，用屁股顶着那人硬起来的一根儿，自己玩得舒服。

卜凡咬着牙根儿，抬手就把他内裤扯下来甩到一边，趁岳明辉愣神儿的时候伸出手，抓住衬衫的两边，手上一用劲儿，那几颗扣子就崩了开来。

岳明辉从喉咙里发出低声的赞叹，卜凡像只饿狼，低头扑在他胸口上，张嘴就叼住他一边乳头，另一边也用手指头捏起来玩弄。

“啊……凡子嗯……轻嘶……轻点儿哎……”岳明辉不自觉地扭起腰肢，抬起胳膊搭在他后背上，跟着他的节奏去捏他背上的肌肉。

卜凡的亲吻很急，他没有在他乳头上停留太多时间，马上就向下移动，飞快地舔过他的腹肌，在他敏感的胯骨一侧哈了口热气，然后沿着他的腿向下啃咬，完全不顾岳明辉的轻呼和抗议，捧着他脚腕，张嘴咬他脚趾，然后含进嘴里用舌头和牙齿一顿舔咬。

“哎哟——凡子你……”岳明辉挫败地把头倒在枕头上，感受脚趾上那种被咬了的刺痛，以及马上被舌尖缠上来抚慰的温痒的感觉。

卜凡又原路返回，一直到把头塞在他两腿之间，捧着他的屁股用嘴在他大腿根上又舔又嘬。岳明辉被他弄得又痒，但是这种痒的感觉又马上就转化成情欲，变成一股火烧遍他的全身。他忍不住在床板上挺起腰磨蹭，伸手去抓卜凡绷起肌肉的胳膊。

“凡子……别弄了，快点……”卜凡抬起头，对上岳明辉的眼睛，看见他哥哥分明噙着个从未见过的魅惑眼神，吐着舌头勾引他，“快点操我，凡子……”

卜凡脑袋都要爆炸了，他一下子窜上去，鼻子撞上他下巴也没停下喊一声疼，反而张嘴在他下巴上咬了一口，然后伸着舌头塞进他嘴里，另一只手沿着腰向下摸到屁股，岳明辉就配合地马上重新把腿缠上他的腰，卜凡的手指在他屁股尖上的软肉滑过，直接落到他已经觉得饥渴难耐的穴口。

卜凡的动作停住了，他顿了一会儿，疑惑地问：“哥哥……你……你咋湿了？”

卜凡是真的精虫上脑，实在没那心思思考，就是突然摸到一手滑腻，脑子里自动弹出了男人怎么会流水的疑惑。岳明辉笑了笑，侧过头用下巴点点枕头边上的润滑：

“你刚才进去太久了，哥哥就自己先准备了一下。”

卜凡张着嘴反应了五秒才缓过来，他磕磕巴巴地问：“你……哥哥你你……你自己……？”

岳明辉愉悦地点了点头，卜凡又呆了三秒，手腕一抖，就把自己手指捅了进去。岳明辉没准备，被他弄得哎哟一声。卜凡可是真的没功夫操心这些了，手指没受到太强的排挤，一进来就被括约肌紧紧裹住，里面的肠肉马上裹上来把他往里拉。

这哥哥居然自己做了扩张！

这个事实这才击中了卜凡，他看着岳明辉泛着红的脸，和他比自己小了一圈的身体，在这一刻想把他吞吃入腹的念头突然出现在脑海里，想狠狠地捅进去，想毫不怜惜地撞他，想不听他的求饶，然后把他操到失神，操到哭泣，操到翻白眼——

岳明辉随着他手指的动作快活地哼出了声，之前自己给自己弄了一下，刚才又承受了这人密集的亲吻，后面早就痒得难受了。他松开腿，抬起一条往上，把脚掌轻轻踏在他胸口，然后暧昧地贴着向上搁到肩头，用脚趾调皮地去夹他的耳垂。

“凡子……来，”岳明辉抬手扯过脑袋底下的枕头塞到腰下垫高，大张开双腿对着他笑，“快来，哥哥等不及了。”

卜凡觉得身上一阵一阵地发烫，他强忍住就这么一刺到底的冲动，伸长胳膊去拿岳明辉脑袋边上的安全套。他把那小方块放在手里摸了摸，捏着角往前递：“哥哥，给我戴上。”

岳明辉看着他，露出一个有点慵懒的笑。他伸手抓着卜凡的手腕往前拉，直到他的手被拽到眼前。岳明辉看着他轻轻地笑，然后张嘴叼住那套子的一角，小心翼翼地向下撕开了。

卜凡深刻地觉得自己在床上的小花招这项技能上永远比不过他哥哥，但是他也心甘情愿在岳明辉的花招底下臣服。

卜凡直了身子，看着岳明辉伸长胳膊，手指捏住顶端，然后套在他的龟头上往下撸。不知道是紧张还是什么原因，他套了几下都没套上，他微凉的手指带着套子上的润滑，在他早就精神奕奕的那根儿上撸了几个来回。

岳明辉好像也有点不好意思，他歪着头笑了笑，继续专注地给他戴，这次成了，他顺利地把那层橡胶膜套在卜凡的阴茎上。然后他向后躺好，向两边弯开腿，有点小期待地晃起了小腿。

卜凡按住他的大腿，打开润滑往下倒，先用手指抹到他穴口，然后反手握住自己的撸动几下，膝盖跪着向前蹭，直到自己的龟头顶上他湿漉漉的入口。

卜凡抬头看他一眼，岳明辉的花臂被他随意地抬起来枕在脑后，这会儿额头上隐约可以看到青筋，他也正探着头看着他。

“哥哥，我进来了……你疼了跟我说，别忍着啊——”

岳明辉点点头，眼睛看着他，闪着好看的光。

卜凡就抬手把住自己，用龟头在涂满润滑的穴口上下蹭了两下，找准入口，摆好角度，沉了一口气，缓慢地向里挤。

本来就不是用来做爱的地方，不管事前怎样充分地准备过了，疼痛感都是不可避免的。岳明辉咬着牙，两腮被他咬出了动作，额头上的青筋变得明显，脸也逐渐变红，眉心紧紧地皱在一起。卜凡也跟着他皱眉，但是岳明辉没吱声，卜凡就也没停，以一种非常慢的速度向里插入，他能感觉到这个人的身体都在颤抖，手下扶着的腿上的肌肉都绷得紧紧的。

他只插进去一半就不动了，岳明辉这才像溺水的人一样，好像突然得了一口空气，张开嘴猛地喘了一口，卜凡都听出来这里头带着点疼痛的吸气声。他心疼，但是这种紧致的包裹感不是简单用一个“爽”字就能形容的，被撑开的括约肌紧紧地箍成一个环，里面的肠肉仿佛吸附在他进入的部分，并且正像呼吸一样轻柔地按摩着他，勾引他再进来一点。

岳明辉喘了几口，算是缓过劲儿来了，他舔舔嘴唇，看见卜凡隐忍的表情，又有点不忍心了。他抬脚轻轻踢他，喘着气儿说话：“没事，凡子……你动动试试——现在还行，不疼了。”

卜凡信他，点点头，伸手按住他的腰，小心地开始摆动胯部。岳明辉说的是实话，挨过了刚被撑开那阵儿，后面就没那么受不了了。随着他开始动作，他一开始偶尔能感觉到摩擦到入口时产生的小而短暂的刺痛，再继续一会儿，这种痛感就好像被转化成了另一种感觉，也不算是情欲，但是那种酸酸痛痛的感觉倒是让他开始期待更多的动作了。

一开始做，两个人都掌握不到节奏和位置，岳明辉不疼了，开始试探着配合卜凡的动作呼吸，一边发出有节奏的呻吟做催情剂，卜凡被他带得开始放开，和着他喘起低低的声音，他舔舔嘴唇，试着开始变换角度，小心地往上挺，没几下就感觉岳明辉的腰弹了一下，那人这才后知后觉地发出一声短促的声音。

卜凡凭着记忆又往那个方向顶了顶，岳明辉被他磨出一声拖着尾音的颤抖呻吟，腰肢不安地向上挺起。卜凡提起嘴角笑了，伸出双手撑在他头两侧，危险地向下俯身，紧紧盯着岳明辉的表情，露出一个邪邪的笑：“哥哥——是这里吗？”

说着，他就向上猛地一撞，岳明辉一下仰起头，腰跟着他的动作向上，喘出了一声他自己都觉得性感的哭腔。卜凡笑着用胳膊撑住身子，向下冲他脸上吹气：“哥哥，舒服吗？”

说话间，他一下一下、坚定有力地往那一个地方顶，岳明辉咬住下唇，虎牙从嘴唇边呲出来，带出来一点带着鼻音的撒娇似的呻吟，他跟着卜凡的动作向上挺腰，把前面硬邦邦的那根磨蹭在在他腹肌上。

卜凡紧紧盯着他的脸，看到他哥哥因为他露出这样迷醉的表情，越想越觉得心潮澎湃。岳明辉被他顶得受不了，前列腺又酸又软，腿都开始打颤儿，他抬起手臂可怜巴巴地搂住卜凡的脖子，晃着脑袋撒娇一样地蹭：“啊……凡子……别了……嗯——不要了……”

卜凡恶劣地捏着他下巴让他抬头：“怎么了哥哥，不舒服么？”

岳明辉眼睛都湿了，被灯光照出一片模糊的水光潋滟，卜凡帅气的脸在他眼前荡漾着。他抬头去亲吻他的嘴唇，用脸颊贴着脸颊：“啊……不是，舒嘶……舒服嗯——但是哥哥……有点受不了……”

岳明辉又被他顶了一下，舒服得软了脊背，向下跌在床铺上，歪着脑袋看自己弟弟提着一边嘴角邪笑的样子，忍不住用腿热情地缠上他的腰肢，想试图压住他，但是被找到了前列腺的男人实在是没有力气，所以他这样的动作反而更像放荡的迎合。

卜凡边笑边提高了一点速度，岳明辉被他折腾的嗯嗯啊啊，摇头晃脑地用背蹭着床单。

“哥哥……不是说不要了吗……嗯？现在怎么……这么爽呢？”

卜凡用手去摸他的虎牙，一定要出言调戏，岳明辉被他弄得整个身子都软了，这人又偏要捉弄他，他带点怨气的张嘴把他指尖叼在牙齿中间，拧着腰黏糊不清地求饶：“凡……凡子……你别……你别欺负哥哥呀——”

卜凡一下子气血上涌，真是难得看到他服软求饶的样子，却不知道等他真的亮出来了，却只能激起自己更深一层的兽性。

卜凡低头去咬他耳朵，发出低低的笑声：“好……好，乖，我不欺负你——”

他挺直身子，按住岳明辉的腰肢，把他牢牢钉在床板上，对他勾起一个笑，然后沉了一口气，把胯向后一缩，留一个龟头在他体内。岳明辉眨眨眼睛，知道他要干什么，他心里太过期待，不自觉绞了绞身后，下一秒就被这人又快又猛地一下撞到了底。

“啊——凡……啊轻……啊别——”

卜凡铁了心过滤掉所有他说的内容，只直直地盯着他的脸，摆着腰挺胯，一下一下都狠狠地拔出来再整根儿撞进去，肉体碰撞发出啪啪的声音，因为倒了太多的润滑，这之间还夹杂着格外淫靡的粘稠水声。岳明辉晃着头想伸手去推他，碰到他身体却被烫得根本做不出什么动作，自己身后被另一个男人粗长硬烫的性器贯穿的感觉实在陌生，从这种不能掌控的情况中获得的是灭顶的快感，他想扭腰来逃避来缓解，但这人的手像两把钳子，紧紧地抓着他的腰按在床板上，他根本没有力气去做出反抗。

岳明辉想，不能反抗，那就享受吧。所以他看到卜凡脸上露出了野性的凶恶表情，汗水向下淌，他就像被打开了开关，自暴自弃地放开声音叫起床来，抬腿勉强地勾住卜凡的腰想往前拉，可惜他自己都觉得自己身体已经化成了一滩水，所以他双腿无力地耷拉在卜凡的臂弯，随着他的冲撞摇晃，他向他伸出手，一张嘴，说话的声音居然染上浓浓的色情和一股哭腔：

“凡子……啊……抱……哈……抱一下……”

卜凡马上俯下身来，张开手臂把他牢牢地抱在怀里，两个人汗津津的胸膛贴在一起，耳边响着对方性感的喘息声音。卜凡上半身完全把岳明辉压在床上，不知疲倦地摆动着腰向前挺动，每一下都用炙热的龟头碾过他的前列腺，然后整根粗长地向深处撞过去。岳明辉受不了，用手指在他背上上下抓挠，因为汗液的存在而抓不稳他的肉体。

他想自慰，却完全腾不出手去抚慰不停蹭在卜凡腹肌上的那根儿。正当他试图从两个人紧贴的身体间把手伸进去的时候，却突然觉得从身后传出的快感猛然加剧，就像在水池里放滚烫的水，原本那些水慢慢积累起来，热腾腾的水汽也渐渐弥漫整个空间，可是水池终究是有限度的，那滚水已经溢满池子，就快要爆炸。

他只觉得自己骨盆充满了这种酸得发爽的快感，是熟悉的前列腺高潮前的感觉，但不同的是，今天把自己送上巅峰的不是恋人的手指，而是他真真正正大展雄风的生殖器。岳明辉早被操得没力气合上腿，现在两条腿岔在边上开始发抖，整个身子都变得僵硬，卜凡太熟悉他这种反应，闷头搂着人一顿猛干，岳明辉搂着他的脖子，把手绕过来想蒙在眼睛上，却在爆发的前一刻被卜凡用脸拱开，射精时最扭曲、最脆弱、也是最性感的表情被卜凡面对面收入眼中。

射精的时候他后穴猛得绞紧，卜凡被他咬得头皮一麻，心里的劲儿一下子松懈下来，腰一抖，贴着岳明辉耳边发出低沉的叫声，就着这个姿势也射出精来。


	11. Chapter 11

卜凡在他身上压了好一会儿，直到岳明辉开始哼哼着拱他，这才努力一翻身躺过去了。他躺着喘匀了气儿，翻身坐起来，一只脚踩在地上转了个圈，站起来看着岳明辉。

这人明显还没缓过神儿来，双腿毫无形象可言地大开着，腹肌上一片狼藉，胸肌上也沾了点白色的液体，和汗液一起在灯光底下闪着光；他侧着脸，头发有些散乱，面色潮红，脸上挂满汗水，时不时皱一下鼻子，正微张着嘴喘气，胸口一起一伏，身体偶尔轻轻地颤抖一下。

卜凡看着他这副香艳的样子咽了咽口水，伸手下去在自己腹肌上抹了一把，摸了一手岳明辉的精液。他四处看了看，没找着纸，又回手抹回自己身上了。岳明辉正好把眼睛睁开一个缝，就看见这人邋里邋遢的样子，他忍不住啧了一声，就是因为刚做完爱，显得有点有气无力。

“脏不脏……啊？”岳明辉还在喘，但就是忍不住怼一下卜凡。

卜凡笑了：“哥哥，你自己的东西还嫌脏？”

岳明辉不理他，卜凡就把套子拿下来，努力装作熟练但还是有点笨手笨脚地打了个结，回手扔到垃圾桶里了。岳明辉喘了会儿，用手指无意识地摸身上衬衫的边缘，卜凡跟着他的手看了一会儿，这才后知后觉地哎呀一声。

岳明辉抬眼看他，这人挤着脸，褶子里写的都是心疼：“哎——哥哥，我把我衬衫给扯坏了！”

岳明辉一瞬间居然涌上来一股心酸感。

太惨了，不仅没钱买套子，做个爱连撕衣服都心疼，太惨了，太惨了。

岳明辉跟卜凡对视了一会儿，，直到感觉身上的热气儿散的差不多了，开始有凉意返上来，他才有点懒洋洋地挪了挪腰，冲卜凡摆手：“凡子，走，扶哥哥一下，咱洗一下去。”

卜凡就小心地揽着他的腰帮他坐起来，看着自己哥哥坐在床边拿脚踩了踩地，有点担心：“咋样，哥哥——能站起来不。”

岳明辉试了两下，每次一用劲儿就觉得腿软得不行，他咬咬牙，抬手扶着卜凡胳膊，卜凡就赶紧抓住他，使了劲儿帮人站起来。

腿又酸又软，根本没劲儿，岳明辉一站起来就觉得自己两条腿在打颤儿，他赶紧死死抱住卜凡，试图把自己挂在他身上：“不行，凡子，哥哥站不住——你抱着点哥哥。”

卜凡乐得笑眯了眼睛：“得嘞！我抱你，哥哥。”

他一只手扶着他腰，另一只手下去要去捞他的腿，岳明辉吓了一跳，一边用胳膊搂他脖子一边有点不确定地问：“你抱的起来吗，凡子，不行别硬来啊——”

卜凡心说虽然我没劲儿，但是男朋友必须得抱起来。他把岳明辉一个横抱起来，胸口憋了股气儿，瓮声瓮气地说：“我可以的，哥哥！”

岳明辉一愣，从这里头听出点水泊梁山的苍凉味道来，这人要不是抱着自己，估计就得来一个双手抱拳了。

卜凡把人抱进卫生间，岳明辉开水试温度，就觉得这人胳膊开始打颤儿，心里头好笑，抬头看他又一脸硬撑的样子，他笑着摇摇头，抬手去掐卜凡的脸：“哎哟行啦，赶紧放哥哥下来吧，你瞧你这胳膊抖的——”

卜凡梗着脖子硬撑了一会儿，还是放弃了，他把岳明辉放下来，马上过去搂紧他的腰，岳明辉懒洋洋地抬着胳膊搂住他的脖子，把身子放松地挂到他身上，闭起眼睛指挥他做清洗工作。卜凡觉得这实在是自己应该做的，赶紧两只手到处忙活起来。

俩人洗完澡，晃晃悠悠的抱着出来了，卜凡把贴在自己身前的人在床上安置好，弯下腰把手撑在他脑袋两边看他，岳明辉也眨着眼睛，笑得弯弯地看他。卜凡觉得他可真好看，怎么能有这么好看的人呢，越想越喜欢，低头要了一个亲吻。

亲完了，卜凡坐在他旁边盯着他下体发呆，岳明辉下意识地抬手遮了遮，被卜凡捏着手腕扯开了。岳明辉抬手打他一下，卜凡就转眼过来：“哥哥，我能不能看一下啊。”

岳明辉满头问号：“啊？看什么？”

卜凡用手指头指指：“你屁股。”

岳明辉张着嘴没反应过来：“什么屁股——干嘛，看屁股干嘛？”

卜凡有点不好意思的摸了摸鼻子：“就……看一下嘛，哎哟，哥哥。”

岳明辉还是不知道他想干嘛，但是也就答应了，反正都给他操过了，看一下还能怎么样。所以他挪了身子翻了个身趴下了，乖巧地把胳膊垫在下巴颏下面：“成，你看吧。”

卜凡搓着手嘿嘿笑了两声，抬手过去在他两边屁股上按了按，然后握着腰让他把屁股撅起来，岳明辉拧来拧去，就是不乐意：“哎哟凡子，你别跟这儿折腾我了，腰没劲儿，起不来，你凑合看行不行。”

卜凡看他哥这副软泥样，乐得有点合不拢嘴：“哥哥，我这么厉害哪——那我下次要不要轻点儿啊，你看你这么累——”

“别废话，”岳明辉翻白眼儿，“你看不看，不看睡觉了赶紧的。”

卜凡赶紧不说话了，用脚在地上蹬着，上半边身子压在床上，把脸几乎要贴在岳明辉屁股上，他抬着手，小心地把他屁股向两边掰开，秉着呼吸看中间刚刚接纳过自己的地方。

还行，没红没肿，看起来比较正常。卜凡默默给自己点了点头，然后小心地用一根手指碰一下，就看见他一下子往里缩了缩。他咽了咽口水，抻着脖子跟岳明辉说话：“哥哥，疼吗？”

岳明辉这才明白过来，这人是给自己检查身体呢，这么一想还挺贴心，他不自觉地露出了虎牙：“不疼，就刚才你进来的那一下儿有点，啧，差点要了你哥哥的老命。”

卜凡听了这话不好意思地挠了挠头：“不好意思啊哥哥，我有点大。”

岳明辉：……

岳明辉：“……你还要不要点脸了。”

卜凡：“咋啦，我大那是事实，咋还不准说呢？我就大，就是我，咋啦！”

行行行，大佬大佬，吵不过。

岳明辉放弃和他拌嘴这项非常幼稚的工作，懒洋洋地指使卜凡给他穿内裤穿衣服，卜凡拿过来自己那个内裤给他套上了，然后停下了动作，瞪着眼睛盯着他看。

岳明辉抬手拍他头：“我说你去我那屋，把我睡衣拿来。”

卜凡转了转眼珠，抓住他的手，把自己脸贴过去蹭：“哥哥，今天别穿了呗。”

岳明辉抬着眉毛看他：“什么意思，让哥哥穿着条内裤跟洋子同床共枕？”

卜凡咂巴咂巴嘴：“哎哟不是——我的哥哥哎，我说咱俩今天该干的都干了，晚上还不能睡一块儿了？”

岳明辉看着他笑：“你还要不要点脸了，睡一块儿给人看去了算怎么回事？”

卜凡气绝：“给谁看去，啊？咱这儿就咱们几个，弟弟跟洋哥睡里面去，咱俩睡这咋啦？”

岳明辉抬手摸摸他的床单：“你这床忒小了，睡不下咱俩。”

卜凡马上跳上床，搂着岳明辉往怀里带：“咋睡不下，你看，这不就睡下了？”

岳明辉这才忍不住笑出来，他把脸贴在他胸膛上满足地蹭：“那哥哥今儿不穿睡衣了？”

卜凡撇嘴，伸手下去摸他的屁股：“啥睡衣，你那大裤衩子算哪门子的睡衣啊。”

岳明辉贴着他轻声笑了出来，他把嘴巴贴上他胸口，贴一会儿就稍微向后退，然后再贴上去，这样重复着亲吻他那一块皮肤，卜凡被他哥哥纯情的样子弄得有点不好意思，他抬着胳膊用手掌去捋他的小辫子，稍微加重了点力气让他抬头，凑过嘴去吻他额头。

*

木子洋回来之前在微信里轰炸了两个人，结果一个都没回，他气得扒拉着自己的头发，一只手牵着小弟，灵超扒在哥哥的肩膀上，贴着他的背晃悠，不肯好好走路。

木子洋探头进屋的时候没敢开灯，拿手机照了一下，看见那个印满了毒鸡汤的屏风后面凑着两颗脑袋。他在心里头骂了几声狗男男，弯腰一使劲儿，就把小弟驮在背上，转身儿就进了里面的卧室。

“小弟，今天和你洋哥睡。”木子洋翘着大拇指牛逼哄哄地说。

灵超眨着眼睛看着他，乖巧地坐在床边直点头。木子洋表示很满意，还是小弟这种长得好看又省心的室友比较对口味啊。


	12. Chapter 12

岳明辉被他折腾的腰酸腿疼，卜凡倒是贴心，让他躺在里头冲着墙睡，自己想从后面搂着，岳明辉躺了一会儿不乐意，挣着扭过身来看他，借着窗户外头透进来的那点光看清楚他的眉眼。

卜凡把嗓子压得低低的，张嘴问他咋啦，结果因为太不敢使劲，居然没能发出声来。

岳明辉摇摇头，向前把额头贴在他脑门上，张嘴的时候柔软的嘴唇都互相摩擦在一起：“你能抱着哥哥，哥哥怎么就只能瞪着墙呢？”

卜凡觉得痒，忍不住抿了嘴唇，岳明辉就低垂着眼睛看，等他唇珠弹出来的时候张嘴含在嘴里细细地吻，然后抬眼看进他的眼睛，勉强撑起身子来，用嘴唇在他额头上贴贴：

“睡吧，凡子，明儿还得上班呢。”

*

岳明辉做了梦。

他在卜凡温暖柔韧的胳膊里躺着，睡前恍惚间看到那人正看着他不好意思的笑。他说怎么了凡子，卜凡也只是看着他笑，穿了一件薄薄的红灰个子衬衫，把肩膀晃来晃去。

岳明辉就伸手去扳他，按着他肩膀不让动，卜凡这会儿就皱起脸来，高高地堆着嘴直嚷冷，岳明辉伸手摸他的手，冰冰凉的，面前的大狗撒着娇叫他哥，岳明辉心就软成一滩水，捏着卜凡的手往自己怀里拉，这一低头才发现自己居然没穿衣服，浑身上下就一条小内裤。

卜凡用手沿着他肌肉的形状抚摸，笑着对他说：“哥哥，你不穿衣服不冷吗，还是我给你暖暖吧。”说着把他抱进怀里。

卜凡身上带着干净的衣物柔顺剂的香味，岳明辉蹭了蹭，满足地勾起嘴角。突然听到博文的声音从后面传过来，他扭头一看，那边一个摄像机正对着他俩，岳明辉吓得一个激灵，赶紧把卜凡往外推，一边拿手遮：“哎博文儿——你别拍，我这儿衣服都没穿呢。”

结果博文笑嘻嘻地说没事，大家就乐意看这个，岳明辉吓得整个人都不好了，想上去敲敲他的脑壳问他有什么毛病，结果棉裤喵的一声扑上来，挂在他脑袋顶上，岳明辉一晃头，醒了。

他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，耳朵边上是博文说话的声音，他觉得头重，晃了晃头，这才发现自己被卜凡整个圈在怀里了，自己腰上压着他的腿，肩膀被他长胳膊搂着，那人整张脸都埋进自己头发里，鼻子喘出来的气儿一下一下地扑在头顶。

岳明辉撑起身子看见博文和灵超擦着身子，一个进了里面卧室，一个正好出来，听里面的动静应该是博文在试图叫木子洋起床。

岳明辉看着灵超进了卫生间，又躺回去了，刚躺下这大狗就又翻了个身想压上来，岳明辉抬手抓着他的耳朵怒搓了一发狗头，卜凡嘴里直哎哎，挣扎着逃脱了岳明辉的蹂躏，蔫不唧地睁开眼睛。

岳明辉伸长胳膊捞了衣服过来套上，骑着卜凡下了床，还不忘在他屁股上蹬了一脚。岳明辉扭扭腰试了试，睡了一个晚上体力恢复的差不多了，自己走路腿也不发软了，身子后边有点怪怪的，但是不是很碍事。

他于是趿拉着拖鞋到厕所门口吵小弟，吵了一会儿又往回晃悠，看着卜凡坐在床上发呆，连裤子都不穿。

岳明辉从地上找到卜凡的大裤衩子，扔到他身上：“流氓，穿裤子。”

卜凡还没醒，手里拽着裤子，另一只手在脸上抹了两把，抬头呆呆地看着岳明辉，嘴里头冒出一句哥哥你屁股疼不疼。

岳明辉给他吓得头发都站起来了，抬手就要打，吓得大狗子抬起胳膊缩着肩膀往里躲，一下也醒了，打了个哆嗦，讨好地拉着岳明辉的手咧嘴笑：“对不住啊哥哥……我我还没睡醒，说混话了。”

岳明辉无奈地拍拍他的头，正好弟弟这会儿出来了，他就进去要洗脸，结果卜凡拎着裤子光着两条腿也蹭进来了。

看着岳明辉的目光，卜凡嘿嘿一笑：“哥哥，尿急。”

*

岳明辉坐在化妆台前面的时候基本上都是在放空的，所以他思绪兜兜转转，想起了早上的那个梦。他想了想卜凡的那个造型，大概记得那是他们很久之前拍写真的时候。那会儿大家进公司都没有多长时间，算是几个人成为BC221首批成员的第一次拍摄活动。

天儿很冷，几个人穿着薄薄的衬衫和西装，要在冬天的北京脱了厚厚的棉衣拍摄。几个人都可怕冷，相比起来反而最小的弟弟不那么哆嗦，可能是年轻气盛吧，岳明辉这么想，也可能是第一次拍摄让小孩儿燃起了激情。

话是这么说，但是公司的哥哥姐姐跟他们仨都默契地对棉服摆了摆手，选择把多余的衣服加到小弟身上。

岳明辉穿着厚衣服披着棉毯在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，旁边卜凡大个子还穿得厚，跟东北老大哥似的，站在街边把手揣进咯吱窝里取暖，另一边木子洋把整个人拿棉毯子裹成了个艺术模型，靠着路灯杆子凹造型。

他还记得博文要拍，旁边就是俩正经模特，岳明辉不想跟着凑这热闹，就把脸躲在路灯杆子后面玩，见识了卜凡和木子洋俩人一秒变脸的技能。

在零下十度的北京冻成干儿，之后终于能吃点东西暖暖身子。几个大小伙子拥在卖小吃的摊位前面，眼睛能看见的东西都点了一点儿——反正公司花钱。

盐酥鸡做得快，裹着淡金色炸糠的鸡肉散发着热气儿，卜凡拿过来捧在手里，岳明辉挨着他，眼睛死死地盯着袋子里发出香气的肉，看着卜凡用哆哆嗦嗦的手去拿木签子，旁边老板说香肠好了，香肠俩字一进到耳朵里岳明辉就把头甩过去，看见那个宣传图上很牛逼的“老长沙大香肠”的实物出现在眼前，长长一串看起来就富有肉类的诱惑气息。

岳明辉忍不住“哇”了一声，再一回头就看见卜凡手里插着一块鸡肉往他嘴边递，他刚张开嘴，卜凡居然把那鸡肉又拿开了。

岳明辉：……？？？

他下意识垂了眼睛去看袋子里的鸡块，再转眼去看卜凡，发现这人正把那块肉凑在嘴边吹了吹，然后轻轻地碰了碰嘴唇，这才一脸认真地把肉重新递到他嘴边。

岳明辉瞧着他真挚的模样笑了，张嘴嚼了热乎乎的鸡肉，肉汁和刺激人味蕾的甘梅粉一起在嘴里爆开，岳明辉用眼睛去瞄卜凡，他自己扔了一块鸡肉进嘴，被烫得嘶哈嘶哈，脸上是一副强装镇定但还是透出来点得意的小模样。

岳明辉握着手里的烤红薯，低下头抿着嘴笑了。

*

他们那会儿还没扯开这层纸，但是岳明辉早就看出来卜凡对他图谋不轨了。

纯情男孩卜凡之前也没正正经经追过女孩儿，就像不懂事的初中小男生一样，整天除了电脑就是游戏，可惜了他这张脸。现在进了公司没想到就栽在自己哥哥身上了，而且还是后知后觉才发现这件事的。

大概是什么时候呢，他在游戏和岳明辉之间优先想到岳明辉的时候，卜凡还没反应过来，等到有一次他在梦里头，梦见他的队长哥哥像平时一样只穿一条轻薄的篮球裤，赤裸着上半身到处乱晃，站在窗户前头的时候，外面的光透进来，把他臀部和大腿的线条照得清清楚楚，饱满的胸肌上撒上晨光。

卜凡那次醒来的时候发现他梦遗了，他这才开始觉出点什么不对劲儿来，整天想着对自己哥哥这样儿是不是有点不应该啊，自己是个大直男啊。他在大学待久了，身边的好多同学都半弯不直的，这种风气带得他也没觉得有什么别扭的，反而一直在思考自己的性向问题。

可能是卜凡日思夜想，后来又有一次，他梦见岳明辉还是那样站在窗前，还是那么好看，梦里的卜凡轻易地勃起了，呆呆地看着他哥哥的背影撸管，但是这回，岳明辉突然转头对卜凡笑了，走过来对他说：“哟，凡子，怎么对着哥哥干这事儿呢？”

卜凡支支吾吾说不出话，就看见他哥哥撩起头发笑了：“凡子，要不要哥哥帮你？”

卜凡醒来之后回味了很久，梦里岳明辉坐在他腿上和他接吻，手底下帮他做手活儿，他射精的时候甚至用手指挑起来一点他的精液，沾在嘴唇边上舔掉了。

这回卜凡才真切地意识到，他应该是喜欢上他哥哥了。

*

卜凡不太懂怎么追人，也不觉得自己这么高的大个子能讨他哥哥欢心，一开始都没想过谈恋爱这回事，就只是一味的对他哥哥好，把盐酥鸡递到他嘴边的时候还有点窃喜，看着袋子里冒出来的热气心想看我多会照顾人，结果下一秒就想起这刚出锅的鸡肉得烫，赶紧拿回来在嘴边吹吹气，还带着私心小心翼翼地在嘴唇上碰了一下，又马上脑子里乱糟糟地想到，他哥哥是食物最大的这么个人，怕他生气，连温度都没试出来，急着又给人送回去了。

看着他队长哥哥的笑容，卜凡非常努力地控制着自己的嘴角，才摆出一副非常熟练非常自然的喂食样子来。

他们后来晚一点去一个酒吧里采景，摄影师说让他们聊聊天，几个人东扯西拽，不知道怎么聊到卜凡的长相上去了。卜凡就笑呵呵地听着，听到岳明辉说：“我们凡子长得啊……”

卜凡一下子紧张起来，低头笑起来，自己嘴里念叨着挺怪异的，但还是忍不住拿眼睛瞄他哥哥，想听他怎么说。

岳明辉那天穿了一件黑色的薄针织衫，肩膀和胸口被他很好的撑起来，下面有点空荡荡的摇晃，偏偏他还带了条金色的链子，别在耳朵上的时候更衬得他面庞精致贵气。

他看到这样的岳明辉对上他的眼睛，笑眯眯地说：“浓眉大眼。”

卜凡只觉得心脏漏掉了很多拍，好像那一瞬间这人把手越界地伸到他身体里，在他心脏上按下了暂停键。


	13. Chapter 13

生活千篇一律，每天都在练习室里泡着汗水，这样的日子过得飞快，日子一天天回暖了，再往前走就慢慢到了燥热的季节。

卜凡爱出汗，每次在练习室里都穿着大背心子，一到夏天更是了不得，吹了空调也根本不顶用，汗珠子沿着脸往下躺，两条膀子在光底下一照，都汗津津的闪着光。

就是在这种讨人厌的天气里，卜凡迎来了他期待已久的一天。

要说也没什么不一样，七月的北京大太阳天上烤，蝉鸣一声一声不停歇，甚至还要比往常更闷热了点。大家都还在练习室里练着舞，卜凡却偷偷地溜了出去，岳明辉瞄他一眼，只当他是嘴馋去厨房偷瓜吃了。

昨天小于给他们买回来一个黄澄澄的甜瓜，让厨房阿姨给切好放冰箱里冰上了，卜凡那之后就一直想方设法往厨房里溜，嘴巴馋得一会儿拎一条出来啃了。

卜凡是喜欢吃那瓜，水儿多还甜，但是他有比吃瓜重要一百倍的事情要做。

今天是岳明辉的生日啊。

*

他跟公司的哥哥姐姐老板阿姨从上到下说了一通，透支了工资还借了点钱，给岳明辉买了个生日蛋糕。

他订蛋糕的时候去了店里，弓着身子仔细地看陈列在橱窗里的每个蛋糕，本来心里头还有点“第一次给男朋友过生日”的小浪漫，结果看到一个用许多漂亮的小桃子装饰的蛋糕就挪不动步了。

在许多造型精致的小寿桃的包围中间，是一块白巧克力，上面用喜庆的颜色写了个大大的“寿”。

去他妈的谈恋爱，游戏男孩就要游戏人生。

皮了这一下很开心的卜凡凡马上敲板拍定了，跟蛋糕店的人说我的老叔叔要过生日，开开心心定下了蛋糕，掏空钱包之后挺着胸脯回了公司。

*

接到了蛋糕店电话的卜凡凡像只大雕一样飞了出去，小心翼翼接过蛋糕的盒子，付清了钱，拎着漂亮的绸带走了两步，又怕不结实，另一只手托着蛋糕盒的底，一步拆成三步地溜了回去。

他跑出来的时候就看到公司里为数不多的员工都动了起来，把生日快乐的字母气球和星星装饰起来，拎着蛋糕进屋的时候，已经颇具成效了，银光闪闪的装饰气球显得简单大气，应该会讨那人的欢心。

他做贼一样把蛋糕藏进厨房，都来不及坐下抹两把汗，就看见博文举着小相机溜进练习室。他心脏好像突然被拎离了胸腔，

他蛋糕盒子拆了一半，这会儿只能急匆匆地堆在桌子上，从深色的玻璃往外盯着练习室的门。博文先出来了，举着相机笑着拍，岳明辉和木子洋站在门口一脸懵逼，公司这会儿开始循环生日快乐歌。

卜凡紧张得心脏发紧，可是也兴奋地踮起脚尖，简直想原地蹦跳几个来回。他看着岳明辉一脸迷茫的样子，额前翘着几缕头发，脑门上浮着一层汗珠。他忍不住扒着厨房的门边，冲着他摇晃身体：“Yo——baby！”

木子洋很快就反应过来，捏着手机笑了，岳明辉还沉浸在练习室的余韵里，满脑子都是练习跳舞和音乐，这会儿有点懵，下意识蹦了一个what出来。他看见卜凡甩着汗津津的膀子在厨房里晃悠，见他出来就站在门口，嘴都要咧到耳朵根，连着叫了他两声baby。

岳明辉看见厨房桌子上有东西，下意识就探身往里看，卜凡赶紧晃到一边，手里捏了牙西瓜待机，后面小弟懵懵懂懂跟出来，木子洋早就瞧见了相当壮观的生日气球，在后面开始给自己加戏，岳明辉被推着往出走，一抬头看见happy birthday的字样才反应过来。

卜凡抓住时机，插进空儿去把西瓜递给他，嘴里还念叨着“生日蛋糕”。岳明辉是开心的，脸上是快乐的笑容。他接过西瓜，心里头是感动的，忍不住晃着身子转头去看气球。前边木子洋趁机霸占镜头，再一回头的功夫，岳明辉已经两口啃掉西瓜了。

木子洋快乐地控诉着公司，卜凡看着他哥哥明亮的笑着的眼睛，觉得喉咙里吸了一口甜蜜的气，带着整个人都软塌塌的飘在天空，一颗心脏满足地充盈着。他于是晃到旁边抢戏，看透一切的小弟很机灵，趁机坐在一边的桌子上休息。

卜凡戏精上身，也凑过去跟着控诉公司，完全没有一点这些惊喜基本上都是他促成的自觉，毫不心虚地挺着胸脯冲无辜的哥哥姐姐们指指点点，还要捎上另一边无欲无求的弟弟。

木子洋去摘了一个小气球，岳明辉强迫症发作，蹭到旁边看着他把那个小气球系到手腕上，在旁边嘟哝着差一个。弟弟凑过来看被他洋哥弄下来的气球，三个人热热闹闹地挤在镜头前面，卜凡在后面觉得自己受了冷落，心里头疙疙瘩瘩，觉得这些明明都是自己去提的，他哥哥怎么不理理他。

于是幼稚的大男孩举着手去摘另一个大星星，把胶带扯得咔嚓咔嚓直响，嘴里边一直念叨着“这个太牛逼了”，眼睛却不看气球，而是直勾勾地盯着岳明辉。岳明辉还沉浸在他的气球不完整了的悲剧里，晃了一阵神才反应过来，朝卜凡走过去：“哎你别给我摘下来！”

作战成功的卜凡开心起来，把哥哥吸引到身边的大狗子那股得意劲儿都要冲破天花板了，他把气球扔起来用手拍着玩儿，果然他热爱篮球的队长马上贴过来扬起手，卜凡仗着优越的身高一抬手，就把气球打飞了，跟另两个幼稚鬼玩到了一起。

*

木子洋带着小弟远离了巨大的气球墙，在另一边暗戳戳地吐槽，卜凡在他哥哥附近晃荡着，心里头高兴得不行，又激动，想着这一堆可都算是自己给他哥哥整的，就想晃着肩膀得意地凑过去，然后在那人带着宠溺的笑拍开他的时候，再过去讨一个吻。

可是在这不行，所以卜凡嘚嘚瑟瑟地晃悠，故意激他哥哥：“不是，说白了——25了！”

岳明辉想跟他拌个嘴，结果这人跟吃了豆子一样，噼里啪啦往外蹦字，岳明辉绷不住，捂着脑袋蹲在地上笑开了。

笑完闹完，岳明辉就晃晃悠悠回去继续练舞了，卜凡赶紧溜回厨房，对着博文直犯紧张：“快过来商量商量这个事情，商量一下这个事应该……怎么个搞法。”

博文还没张嘴说话呢，卜凡又自顾自地蹦起来了，手里捏着一团纸巾，不住地往脸上擦，一边晃到蛋糕旁边，把剩下的盒子拆开了，开始拿着蜡烛往里插。

卜凡脑袋上又开始冒汗，两条胳膊跟被水泡过似的，一边插蜡烛一边说话：“我忙得满头大汗，你快点的！”

博文表示很疑惑，也很无辜：“……点个蜡烛而已嘛”

卜凡又不接这个话了，看着摄像机过来，坏心眼儿地说这个寿得来个特写，博文看着他插的那些个五颜六色乱七八糟的蜡烛，有点看不下去了，忍不住出声提醒他，末了还补了一句：“显得他好像很老一样。”

卜凡思索一秒，又疑惑一秒：“……他不老吗？”

博文沉默，听着卜凡语气里的笑意，决心要把这件事儿给岳明辉告状。

卜凡把蜡烛都点着了，最后一根插好，这才放下胸口憋着的一股气，抬手慌里慌张地抹了抹脑门上的汗，双手端起蛋糕，一脸骄傲地挺直了身子，嘴里不断地炫耀。

博文心里头有一句话，想了想还是没问出来。他其实想问，你这准备一个蛋糕，紧张啥呢，跟没谈过恋爱的傻小伙子追姑娘似的。

*

博文探了条胳膊进练习室，关了灯又缩出去了。岳明辉那会儿正脱了上衣，随手擦了擦身上的汗，心里头明白，这是要上蛋糕了。

他刚才在厨房里就瞧见蛋糕盒子了，偏偏卜凡还欲盖弥彰似的挑了块西瓜往前凑，偏说是生日蛋糕。岳明辉看破不说破，等着他的傻弟弟给他惊喜。

卜凡敲门的动静倒是给了他一个惊吓，但是当192的大个子捧着蛋糕小心翼翼地走进来的时候，他心里还是荡漾起蜂蜜一样的涟漪。

卜凡特别执着，说要弟弟给他点首生日快乐歌，然后转过头看着岳明辉，稍稍俯下身子小声说：“……给你买的蛋糕。”

岳明辉惊讶地抬起头看他，蜡烛燃烧着暖橘色的火光，那大个子脸上映了一片太阳的颜色，头发毛茸茸，脸蛋软乎乎，笑容甜滋滋。岳明辉是感动的，只不过还没来得及感动，就被小弟点的歌一秒high了起来。

*

卜凡觉得自己在守护蛋糕的过程中瞬间老了十岁，哥哥弟弟都不省事，想方设法地偷吃蛋糕，卜凡身心俱疲，他队长哥哥却迟迟不来，他在崩溃的边缘摇晃，扯着嗓子喊岳明辉。博文看不下去了，过去找人，发现队长果然延续了磨叽的特征，正在卫生间的镜子前面整理仪容。

半个小时后老队长姗姗来迟，卜凡这才打起精神，扯着人过去拍照，这一下可是打开了闸门，几个人张着嘴就往蛋糕上咬，卜凡哭笑不得，但是看到岳明辉兔子一样嚼奶油，一下就觉得算了，拍啥照啊，赶紧吃吧。

这会儿岳明辉倒是又磨叽起来，捧着蛋糕说我再拍一张，卜凡心里怦怦跳，伸手抹了奶油，自然地一边嫌弃他一边抹在他侧脸从耳朵往下的皮肤上。他想做这件事很久了，像以前过生日一样玩闹，把奶油抹到寿星的脸蛋上，只是他这把带了私心，沾着奶油的手指非常暧昧，从他耳后细嫩的皮肤往下巴上滑，在他喜欢亲吻的地方留下香甜的痕迹。

*

卜凡对拍照还是留有私心的，毕竟是自己搞的活动，自己买的蛋糕，他招呼着让岳明辉把寿字吃了，还傻了吧唧地把奶油刮掉了，完全没考虑到他队长对奶油的渴望。

“你拍一张，让他拍一张！”

卜凡走到一边拿盘子，回头就看到岳明辉含着巧克力的一角，把薄薄的巧克力脆生生地咬出声响，像兔子吃蔬菜一样一点一点啃进嘴里。卜凡手上拿着东西看呆了，这人……这人吃东西怎么能这么可爱呢？


	14. Chapter 14

那个蛋糕最后还是没能吃完，几个人都不敢多沾奶油，寿星岳明辉只敢吃了一口，就凑过去和木子洋抢底下的面包吃了，卜凡更是一口没吃，就是小弟，大家都让他吃，他倒是嫌腻，啃了两口也过去和木子洋抢食。

所以好好的一个面包被霍霍得乱七八糟，最后面包盒里只剩下一堆看起来毫无食欲的奶油。最后这盒东西还是卜凡不准扔，用生命护住的，下班之后骑着小黄车，晃晃悠悠带回去了。

“不是，你带它回来干嘛，也放不了多久。”木子洋嫌弃地看着一九二的大个子把蛋糕小心翼翼地放进冰箱，忍不住在一边吐槽。

卜凡动了几下嘴巴，没说出来话，倒是岳明辉在一边帮着他：“怎么啦，我们凡子这叫珍惜食物，不浪费，懂吗，谁都跟你似的。”

卜凡听了就嘿嘿的笑，木子洋哼一声：“你这个老岳，真的是爱情蒙蔽了双眼，哎。”

岳明辉用嘴型无声地示威：滚——

木子洋得嗖嗖地点头，转身回屋里旁观小弟学习了。

*

当天晚上，卜凡以岳明辉过生日为噱头，哄着宿舍的几个人去外面吃大餐。

“各位吃好喝好啊，我们就不送了。”卜凡笑呵呵地冲被堵在门口的三个人一拱手，被岳明辉气得在屁股上踹了一脚。

“我过生日凭什么我不能去？你滚——我要去吃大餐。”

“不——哥哥，别，我给你准备了别的，你留留这儿，别跟他们去。”卜凡抱着队长苦苦哀求，另外几个人听得心里头不是滋味。

“不是，小凡……你这也太偏心了吧。”博文控诉，从木子洋肩膀上看着卜凡的脸。

“就是，你把我们赶出去……给岳叔准备的肯定是好东西！我不——”小弟正说着话，被木子洋一只胳膊绕过来捂住了嘴。

“算了，小弟，咱们不跟他一般见识，”木子洋笑眯眯，“不理他们，咱们去外边吃顿好的，然后出去唱歌去，就让他俩在家发霉得了。”

*

卜凡事后表示，当时差点给他师哥跪下了。

这是哪里来的神仙哥哥？

*

岳明辉瘫在卜凡床上：“你给哥哥准备什么了？”

卜凡挑起嘴角，胳膊撑在他头边，低头在他耳尖上轻轻地咬：“一场完美的性爱。”

岳明辉：……？？？

岳明辉：“老子想吃大餐。”

卜凡：“……哥哥……你不想跟我做爱吗……？”

“没那么想，”岳明辉说，“我比较想吃大餐。”

*

卜凡拿起手机定外卖的时候觉得自己是世界上最可怜的狗，缩着膀子，有床不能坐，因为被自家独裁者队长霸占着吹空调，只能蹲在地上拿着手机戳。

“披萨一个熏鸡肉的，一个水果的，一个海鲜的，一份洋葱圈，一对鸡翅，一份薯条……”卜凡拿着手机往岳明辉眼睛前面晃，给他报菜名，“……这些够不够。”

岳明辉半闭着眼睛，从喉咙里发出一声嗯。卜凡赶紧拿回来下了单，看着三位数的价钱留下了眼泪。

大个子翻过身靠着床坐地上了，把头向后仰靠在岳明辉头旁边，蹭一点空调吹。岳明辉勾起嘴角，用脸颊去蹭他的头发茬，大狗子就从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的愉悦的声音。他喜欢得紧，转过头去亲他的脑袋顶，然后往外探身子，亲他的额头，亲他的鼻梁，最后亲他的嘴。

卜凡忍不住笑起来，两片性感的嘴唇分开露出里面的白牙，岳明辉呵呵地笑，伸着舌尖往他嘴里伸，卜凡眼睛稍微颤了颤，他抬手按在岳明辉后脖子上，腾出手指摸了摸靠下面的头发，毛茸茸的，像小动物。

他张开嘴，把小动物试探的软舌头嘬到嘴里，用自己的舌头画着圈勾引，然后向上蛮横地闯到对方的嘴巴里，搅着圈就勾出来不少口水，然后恶意模仿起性交的动作，在他嘴巴里进进出出。

舌头滚烫柔软，岳明辉根本抓不住，觉得自己身子要被臊得化成一滩水，舌头无力地垂到对方的嘴巴里，那人舌头还像性器一样，在自己嘴巴里滑溜溜的进出，时不时配合嘴唇吮吸自己自然往下淌的口水，唆出吸溜吸溜的水声。

岳明辉忍不住从鼻腔里哼出带着奶味儿的舒服声，抬起手撑着床边，把自己撑了起来。卜凡没强留他，把手拿下来，顺着他脖子的线条往下滑，路过胸膛时，准确地掐了一把这人的乳尖。

岳明辉被他撩得腰一软，差点没撑住，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇边上的口水，从上面看着卜凡笑，然后把胳膊放下，用手肘撑住身子，把嘴巴凑到卜凡耳朵边，用舌尖轻巧地勾弄他耳边的小耳朵，另一只胳膊从床边垂下去，指尖摸到他的大腿，顺着宽大的短裤裤腿摸了两下，往上探进了恶作剧的手。

卜凡感觉到自己龟头被人碰到的时候，耳朵里滑进岳明辉极其性感的一声低笑，他被迷得有点神志不清，睁着眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地看着天花板，只觉得脑子里被这人呼的气搅动起来，细细密密的小颗粒在脑袋里互相碰撞，放出酥酥麻麻的小电流，同时，下面已经开始精神的那根被他满当当地捞在手里。

岳明辉摸到那根从裤腿里支棱出来的大家伙，握在手心里得意地笑了，他凑在卜凡耳朵边上，往里轻轻地说话：“凡子……想哥哥吃你这里吗？”

卜凡喉头猛地滚动一下，张了张嘴，却只发出一声嘶哑的低吟，岳明辉控制不住地粗粗喘了口气，那点热气都扑在他侧颊上，岳明辉探着身子往下，轻轻用嘴巴碰触他的喉结，先吻两下再伸出舌头，在男人突出的喉结上轻轻画圈。

卜凡皱起眉头别开脸，从岳明辉似有似无的撩拨下面逃脱，一个转身站了起来，贴着床沿低头看岳明辉头顶扎起来的小揪揪。

岳明辉像没骨头一样，蹭着床单拧着腰，把半个身子转过来，仰着脸朝他笑，露出小虎牙的模样看着挺纯情，就是自己那根在裤子里支棱着的东西有点煞风景。卜凡梗了梗喉头，伸手捧住岳明辉的脸蛋，拉着让他起来，然后抬手抚摸他的头，用大拇指在他耳廓上刮摸：

“……想吃哪个？”

岳明辉仰脸看着他，听他说这话笑了出来，自顾自把脸向前凑，用鼻尖在他裤腰上面的部分蹭，撒娇似的用侧脸把他的大背心下摆往上拱，卜凡挑挑眉毛，抬手就把背心撩了，随手扔到一边，岳明辉用舌尖抵着牙齿，凑过去在他肚脐下面的皮肤上吮了一口。

卜凡倒吸一口冷气，裤子里的东西肉眼可见地动弹了一下。然后他就瞧见岳明辉笑了，他哥哥侧着脸看他，伸着舌尖，从他肚脐往下滑，碰到裤腰就缩了回去，然后用牙齿叼住他裤子，甩着头向下拉。

卜凡这下一口气都被梗在喉咙里，双手在身边握紧成拳，胳膊上青筋浮现。岳明辉把他裤子拽下来，在腿上卡不住，直接滑下去了，里面那一根儿精神得朝天翘着，把内裤两边都撑了起来，能看到卷曲的毛发冒了出来。

岳明辉调皮地笑起来，用舌尖在他顶端的湿痕上点了点：“哥哥想吃这个……”

卜凡几乎在用所有力气控制着自己不要把岳明辉的脸压在自己下体，所以他咬着牙，从牙缝里蹦出个嗯字，岳明辉又笑起来，自己把鼻尖凑上去，从上往下又从下往上地嗅了一遍，卜凡就瞧着这人的鼻子一抽一抽，鼻翼一动一动，脸上居然带着陶醉的表情。

岳明辉抬手，从内裤下边探手进去，沿着他翘出来的阴毛向里探索，直到指尖轻轻戳到了柔软的阴囊，他停了手，用手指轻轻摩挲：“我们凡子闻起来真好吃……”

卜凡几乎要撑不住了，他单腿跪在床上，把自己下体几乎撞到岳明辉鼻尖：“那就尝尝看……”

手机响了。

岳明辉狡黠地拿起手机接了电话，挂掉之后冲卜凡摇头晃脑：“可能尝不了喽，凡子，外卖到啦！”


	15. Chapter 15

卜凡的胃被披萨填满之后，基本就没什么心思再去怨岳明辉给撩不给操了。现在俩人已经解决完晚餐，卜凡正喝着冰箱里的冰啤，惬意地靠在床上吹空调，等着跑到卫生间磨磨蹭蹭就是不出来的岳明辉。

卜凡灌完一罐，随手捏扁扔到一边的垃圾桶里，撑着床站起来，去冰箱里又捞了一罐，抛接在手里，往自己有点发热的脸颊上靠了靠，被冰得一个激灵。

“哥哥，你还要吗？”卜凡靠在厨房门边上扯着嗓子喊，岳明辉这会儿推门出来了，脸上带着淡淡的红潮，冲他摇了摇头。

卜凡于是拉开拉环，仰头灌了一口，冰凉的液体带着刺激的气泡，从他唇边溢出，沿着下巴滑落。卜凡猛地撂下啤酒，一伸脖子，想伸手找个纸巾擦一下，岳明辉却忽地靠过去，伸出双臂热情地搂住他的脖子，偏着头把舌头贴在他跳动的侧颈，把那点啤酒全舔到嘴里。

卜凡的手停在半空中，他懵了一下，稍微低头就对上他哥哥充满风情的眼睛，他喝酒很容易上头，现在脸蛋红红的一片，皮肤白里透着红，可爱得紧，偏他眼神里那满满的狡黠就像啤酒一样要溢出来，这样的岳明辉的风味是卜凡没尝过的，这种开辟新领土的征服感让男孩感到一种陌生的刺激感。

岳明辉紧紧地贴着他的身体，压迫着卜凡倒退回厨房，卜凡随手把啤酒放到冰箱顶端，回手搂住他哥哥的细腰，低头在他鼻尖上咬了一口：“怎么了，哥哥……怎么和弟弟撒娇呢？”

岳明辉偏过头，额前的头发调皮地滑过去，他摆出一个疑惑的表情：“怎么了，哥哥不能和男朋友撒娇吗？”

卜凡心尖好像被这人揪了一把，手指像扫琴弦一样轻轻地拨弄过去，撩得他一个震颤：“没有，我喜欢你这样……小辉乖……”

岳明辉发出呵呵的笑声，他靠在卜凡肩膀上仰头看他，眼睛里闪烁着快活的光，他动动嘴唇：“没大没小……”

卜凡看他这样像孩子一样乖巧，心里喜欢得要化成一滩蜂蜜，于是他偏着头低下脑袋，用嘴唇小心地覆盖住他的唇形，把他的嘴巴含在嘴里细细地吻。

亲吻着，卜凡搂着他，把人压在料理台上，他一只手伸到一旁，摸索着把冰箱的门打开了，从里面拽出早些时候放进去的蛋糕盒子。

岳明辉稍微睁开眼睛瞄了一眼，然后就贴着卜凡嘴巴嗤嗤笑开了，他用虎牙去蹭他的厚唇，长睫毛忽闪忽闪：“你把蛋糕拿回来的时候……我就知道你要干坏事，小凡……”

卜凡提起嘴角笑了，他一只手探入他白色短袖的下摆，沿着腰肢向上摸，一边就把上衣脱掉了，他把岳明辉拉下来转了个身，背对着自己，然后从后面搂上去，把蛋糕盒子放在他面前，贴着耳朵和他说话：“打开……”

岳明辉低垂着眼眉的样子太温顺，让卜凡产生了一种自己是某种乖巧的小动物的饲主的错觉。他用细白的手指解开红色的绸带，露出里面乱糟糟的白奶油。他停住动作，把手指尖搭在盒子的边缘，稍微偏着头等待他下一步的指示。

这种控制的感觉很好，很容易让喜爱游戏的男孩得到满足。卜凡吞了口水，用鼻尖顶住他的耳廓：“自己抹，抹今天我抹的地方。”

岳明辉伸手用两根手指蘸了奶油，回手从耳后一路抹到脖子，还顺手在锁骨上蹭了蹭。

卜凡眯了眯眼睛：“不对，抹错了。”

岳明辉无辜地回头看他，把手指尖搭在他唇珠上：“啊……那怎么办呀？”

卜凡动动嘴唇：“要罚。”

说完，他张嘴把岳明辉作怪的手指叼在牙齿间，稍微用了点劲咬了下去，惹得岳明辉皱着眉头轻轻哼了一声，他这才松了嘴，随后就把舌头缠上来，绕着他手指狂风暴雨似的打转，舌尖分开他软绵的手指，探到指缝间吮掉所有奶油。

岳明辉被他这种吃法弄得脸红心跳，下意识把手指往后撤，却被这人一把抓住手腕，把他手指都塞进自己嘴巴里，用后面的牙齿啃咬他的指尖，用舌尖去舔他指根的嫩肉，岳明辉甚至觉得他指尖有几次扫过这大狗的喉咙前侧，他啃咬得毫无章法，岳明辉却觉得这状态该死地让人想要做爱。

卜凡像饿狼一样啃食完他的手指，又马上埋下头去，张大了嘴用牙齿咬住他的侧脖颈，一口就把那点奶油吞了，然后再细细地沿着他画出来的路线，从耳后到脖子细细地啃咬过去，最后把他翻身过来，低头在他形状诱人的锁骨上野兽进食一样发出吞食的声音。

岳明辉被他咬得浑身都发痒，下面的性器早就高高翘起，连后面那处都让他心惊地传来了一下一下跳动着的感觉。他难耐地开始扭腰，抬手推搡卜凡的肩膀，饿坏了的狼崽子力气格外的大，推着他挤在料理台上，岳明辉大腿根被硌得生疼，他只能回手撑住台子，一个使劲坐了上去。

卜凡抬头看他，舔着嘴唇，眼睛都饿得发红，岳明辉抬手轻轻点他的鼻尖：“凡子，对哥哥温柔一点啊……硌得屁股疼。”

卜凡抬手捞住他的裤腰，也不管他还坐着，就往下扯着拽，岳明辉只能配合他挺起屁股，被他连着内裤一次扯个精光。

卜凡搂着他的腰，抬着他的腿搭在自己腰上，凑上去咬他嘴唇：“哥哥，你的屁股只能因为被我操才能疼……”

岳明辉低垂着睫毛笑了，卜凡抬手到蛋糕上捞了一指尖的奶油，拿回来一个画圈抹在他一边乳头上，冰凉凉的奶油激得他腰板一挺，，本来有些软趴趴的乳头挺立起来，在卜凡手指碾过的时候挺立成硬硬的一粒。

卜凡看着他笑：“哥哥，乳头硬了。”

岳明辉红着脸喘气，眨着眼睛看着他：“对啊，那你快吃啊……”

卜凡笑容僵了，他恶狠狠地磨了磨牙，低头张嘴吮住他的乳头，连着乳晕在嘴中间嘬得滋滋作响，用嘴巴包裹着往里使劲儿吸，吸得岳明辉头皮发麻。

“啊……凡子，你别吸……”

卜凡很听话，他放开他哥哥被吸得发涨的乳头，改用牙齿咬，先用前面的牙齿叼住，放在牙齿中间左右滚磨，等他发出惊呼的气喘，再改用犬齿的尖去刺咬，乳头上有男人的体温和味道，现在还带着一丝奶油的甜香，卜凡嘬得津津有味，感觉嘴里生出的津液都是甜的。

岳明辉被他折腾得受不了，想伸手下去自慰，却被自己的小男朋友霸道地按住手腕不让动，他另一只手想往旁边扶着保持平衡，却一手按进了一片滑腻中。

岳明辉猛地缩回手，卜凡被他带得也一抬头，就看见自己哥哥一手的奶油，俩人互相看了一会儿，卜凡刚想说哥哥你要不冲冲手，岳明辉就对他笑了，回手把一手的奶油腻腻乎乎地抹在自己大腿根上，张着手掌冲卜凡笑：

“还想吃吗，凡子？”

卜凡愣了一秒，才猛地点着头，伸手捏着他大腿就要往上提，岳明辉被他掰得身子后仰，头碰在墙上的储物柜上也不疼，就是这种整个人腿被折叠着暴露一切的姿势太令人感到羞耻。

岳明辉在卜凡要低头啃他大腿的时候用手撑在他脸上，剩余的奶油在他脸上画上了花纹，倒是显得他脸庞透出一股96年小孩应该有的稚气。

岳明辉看着他笑，把手指弯出的指节塞入他牙齿中间：“别急啊凡子，先把哥哥手舔干净……再说别的。”

卜凡就盯着他的眼睛，嘴底下慢慢地动起嘴唇，把他的手指一节一节吞进嘴里，用舌头搅动着，把奶油化在口水里，然后喉结滚动着吞下去，一根手指干净了，就换下一根，最后他抓着他的手腕，伸着舌头在他手掌上舔动，厚实的双唇挤压着，有力地嘬舔着每一点剩下的奶油。

他的整只手掌被舔得水淋淋，卜凡把他的小指从嘴里吐出来，伸出舌头绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，把目光往下移，盯在他的大腿根上。

岳明辉抬手拖着他的下巴往前勾：“别急，再等一下……等哥哥把你脸蛋儿清干净喽……”

卜凡着了魔似的向他靠近，岳明辉凑过去，先伸出舌尖在他脸上的奶油里勾画，然后张开口一口含下去，像不忍心咬下一口一个最漂亮的苹果，只是用嘴巴收集香气，他用嘴唇收集奶油，把奶油含进嘴里，舌头一绕就被化开，然后再去轻柔地舔食下一处。

卜凡被他舔得脑子发蒙，一只手下意识就去抓难受的地方，所以等岳明辉把他脸上的奶油吃干净之后，发现这弟弟正站在那冲着他自慰。

岳明辉挑挑眉毛：“不让哥哥弄，自己怎么玩儿的这么开心呢？”

卜凡难得的脸红了，他咳了两声清清嗓子，松开自己的东西，把粘了透明液体的手搭上岳明辉的大腿，他这回没有再让他等了，于是卜凡托住他的两条腿往上抬，把他双腿折叠起来，勃起的性器和清理过的穴口直接暴露在他的目光下。

卜凡咽咽口水，他哥哥刚才做过了清理，那张小嘴是难得的粉色，就像这个男人的指节总会泛着淡淡的粉。他捧住岳明辉的腿，弯下身子张口去吞他抹在腿根的奶油，那处肌肉柔韧，会随着他的舔咬时而绷紧时而放松，他大口咬食他的肌肉块，把奶油都舔干净后毫不犹豫，转头就把鼻尖埋进他茂密的草丛。

他偏着头向上，改掉了刚才那副猴急的模样，小心翼翼地张开口，用嘴唇碰他的囊袋，然后一点一点把他一边的卵含进口里，不敢用舌头挤压，而是小心地加了力气，轻轻地吮吸。

岳明辉马上发出一声难耐的长吟，他喜欢被这样细致地对待，卜凡受到了激励，就着这个力道吮吻，用舌头去湿湿地舔，含了一会儿后轻轻吐出，顺势就滑到下面，把舌尖往他不自觉收缩的穴口上试探。

他的双腿大开，后面被撑得很容易就能让人把嘴巴凑上来，卜凡歪了头，像接吻一样亲吻他下面的嘴，厚唇嘬起来吮吻，舌尖带着唾液向里刺探，口水从嘴里流出来时，还要一张口全吞回来，发出吸溜的水声。

岳明辉被他亲得臊到不行，他晃着小腿，伸手去推卜凡的头顶：“别了……不要了凡子，别弄了，快点……”

卜凡从他胯下抬起头，嘴角勾起邪笑，他伸舌头从下往上地舔了一遍他硬邦邦的性器，侧过头眯着眼睛问他：“什么？”

岳明辉最知道他，这会儿也不扭捏，自己双手抱住腿，冲他大大方方地笑：“凡子，哥哥准备好了，你可以操了。”


	16. Chapter 16

卜凡两步迈回床边拿润滑，再转身回厨房的时候，就看到他哥哥耷拉着长腿，坐在料理台上笑眼弯弯地等着他，卜凡突然有种奇特的感觉，像是世界上最鲜美的食材就摆在他眼前，正期待着任他处理。

卜凡走过去，打开润滑直接沿着他的性器倒下来，岳明辉被弄得瑟缩了一下，卜凡紧盯着他的眼睛，伸手出去，就着厚厚的润滑握住他的阴茎，上下黏糊糊地撸动几下，岳明辉自觉地挺动腰肢，摆出一副享受的小样子。

卜凡手心里抓着他的命根子，轻轻地往前拽，岳明辉吓得跟着他的动作跳到地上，抬手就拍他的胳膊：“嘿，嘛呢，注意点啊你——”

卜凡不听他的，低头就咬他的嘴唇，岳明辉一句控诉的话被他嚼得七零八落，只剩在他手底下哼哼的劲儿。

目的达到，卜凡凑过去在他耳边上舔舔：“转过去，我要从后面干你。”

岳明辉喉头滚动，乖巧地转了个身，挪着脚步往后站，俯下身用手肘撑在料理台，回头用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着卜凡看：“转过来了，小凡……”

卜凡抬手拿过被冷落的啤酒，猛地灌下一口后放到一边，抬手揉了揉他的屁股，左手掰开，右手就着润滑就捅了一根手指进去。这一下可不温柔，直接捅到底，紧致的括约肌一下裹住了他的手指根，里面柔软的肉浪一层层裹上来，贪婪地吮他的手指。

岳明辉被他捅得哎哟一声，稍微扭了扭屁股，语气里的埋怨都沾了蜜似的：“轻点呀……”

卜凡哼地笑了一声，这根手指在里面动弹两下：“我怎么觉得……哥哥还嫌我不够狠呢？”

说着话，他用手指在他体内抽插起来：“你看，哥哥，我每次一动，你都紧紧地咬着我……是想吃别的东西了吗？”

岳明辉受不了他说这样露骨的骚话，他跟着他的节奏呼吸，微闭着眼睛喘息：“嗯……对呀，哥哥……啊……还是比较想吃……另外一根——”

卜凡紧紧抿着嘴，这扭屁股的男人真的不知道收敛，他绝对不知道自己想把他一口一口吞到肚子里的欲望有多强烈。

卜凡觉得下身蠢蠢欲动，于是加快了前戏的进程，他开始用指腹敲打他的前列腺，按得人扭着白生生汗津津的身子，趴在料理台上喘出性感的声音。卜凡咬着牙把手指撤出来，换上自己的顶上去。

“哥哥，我没戴套。”卜凡说。

岳明辉定了一下，转过身看着他，目光闪了闪。卜凡有点心虚，觉得这才第几次做爱啊，直接就无套会不会显得很轻浮，没想到岳明辉直起身来，转身对他笑了。

他从地上捡起来两个人缠在一起的衣服，铺在料理台上，自己撑着坐了上去，然后身子往后靠，上半身慢慢躺了下去，后脑勺抵住墙壁。卜凡往前蹭了几步，下意识抓住他抬起来的腿，岳明辉却把腿缩了回去，折叠起来自己用胳膊抱住，然后露出虎牙对着卜凡笑：

“那哥哥可得好好看看你是怎么进来的……来吧，凡子。”

卜凡脑子里轰的一声，往前迈了一大步，低头就去急急的吻他，岳明辉轻轻的笑着，用手指点他的乳头，卜凡喉头滚动，拎起一边的润滑，直接倒在他的性器上，用手指把滑落的液体抹到穴口，然后把自己的阴茎凑上去，和岳明辉的攥住一起撸动，蹭上润滑后往下滑，顶在那处诱人的凹陷上。

卜凡上下磨蹭两下，把粘稠的润滑磨出腻乎的水声，他顿了顿，找准方向，用手把着自己，胯上使了力向里插入。岳明辉疼得眉头紧皱，抓住自己腿的手指紧紧扣住，咬着嘴唇泄出一点一点的气声。

卜凡进了一半，这会儿停下给他缓缓，岳明辉闭着眼睛缓了会儿，终于睁开眼睛去看他，伸手下去撸动自己的性器，一条腿自然地抬起来搭在卜凡肩头。卜凡转过脸吻了吻他脚踝的皮肤，腰上一使劲儿，又往里挺了进去。

岳明辉没料到他还要进来，被顶得哼了一声，刚才那长度他就已经有点受不住了，觉得他的龟头已经满满地顶在了他身体深处，结果这人居然又塞了一节进来，他只觉得他滚烫的龟头犁开了他的身体，气势汹汹地要闯到他的喉咙眼。

岳明辉张大了口呼吸，他终于停下动作的时候觉得自己喉咙口都在冒热气，他干干的吞咽了一下，卜凡恶意地和他说话：“哥哥，还好吗？”说完就往上顶了顶。岳明辉刚想说话，被他这么满满当当地挑动着，条件反射地转动着眼球，把眼珠转进上眼皮里。

他这只是个习惯性动作，卜凡看在眼里却觉得心里一动，连着下面的东西也跳了跳。他咽了咽干涸的喉咙，心底涌上疯狂的念头：“哥哥……我大吗？”

岳明辉抬起头颤颤巍巍地看他：“大……哥哥都快吃不下了……”

卜凡俯身，把胳膊撑在他身体两侧：“哥哥喜欢大的吧，不然……怎么被弟弟插得翻白眼了呢？”

岳明辉一下子气血上涌，觉得脸皮都开始冒热气。卜凡见他终于害羞，得逞地挑起嘴角，低头凑到他耳边，一边慢慢地顶弄起来，一边要和他说下流的话：“哥哥这么喜欢的话……弟弟就多插一会儿……哥哥，你说你会不会被弟弟插哭呢？或者是被操得流口水，嗯？”

岳明辉羞耻得说不出话，只觉得全身上下都开始涌动着气血，身子一阵冷一阵热，他偏开头想避开卜凡，卜凡怎么会让他如愿。他捏住他的下巴拧过来，嘴里发出怜惜的啧啧声：“怎么，哥哥不喜欢吗？……那我猜猜，哥哥喜欢下面对吗？……那弟弟努力把哥哥操射好不好？……或者说，哥哥其实更期待被弟弟操尿？……”

“凡子……啊……你别说了……”岳明辉抬手捂住脸，猛地喘了几口气，不敢去看卜凡，“你别……嗯轻点……别欺负我了……”

卜凡笑着去咬他的手背：“我怎么舍得欺负你……小辉……”

卜凡拉着岳明辉的胳膊缠在自己脖子上，双臂紧紧箍住他的腰肢，把人往外挪，岳明辉屁股被他悬空，只剩后腰隔着衣服抵在料理台边缘。这很刺激，他搂紧了卜凡，双腿也缠紧了他的腰肢。

卜凡看着他恶劣地笑：“乖小辉……给我说说，刚才说的……你喜欢哪种？”

岳明辉知道这人是不打算放过自己了，他自暴自弃地低头咬卜凡的肩膀：“都……啊……都喜欢，凡子，快把哥哥操坏——”

卜凡相当满意这个答案，他搂紧岳明辉，胯下一缩，接着就整根往里撞进去，龟头向上挺翘着，彰显着年轻人的自信，碾过前列腺，向柔软的肠道更里面插入。

卜凡存着坏心眼，他每次抽出时都缓慢地退出，顿上一下，再用上十足的力气往里冲撞，岳明辉屁股被他撞出声响，整个身子几乎挂在卜凡身上，随着他的动作一晃一晃。岳明辉受不了他这样，没几下就觉得自己身子都要被他顶穿，他晃着头哼哼唧唧，让他别，卜凡呵呵地笑，凑过去叼他嘴唇：“别什么？不舒服吗，哥哥？”

岳明辉要崩溃了，他仰着头想骂他，被卜凡抓住时机一下操进去，结果张嘴发出来一声性感的低吟，连着眼珠也向上翻。岳明辉气得脸红，卜凡把人搂在怀里颠起来：“哟，哥哥，这不是挺爽的吗，啊？”

岳明辉咬住他的胸肌，嘴里发出模模糊糊的声音：“你快操！”

卜凡咧嘴笑了，知道哥哥不能逗得太过分，嘴里哄他说好，憋了一口气提在胸腔，握紧他的腰往身体里冲了进去。

这下他不省着了，一下一下都快准狠地碾过前列腺，分开他的肠肉向身体深处操过去，年轻人好像有用不完的力气，这大个子像个电动马达，下半身动作没有停歇，岳明辉受不住，被他操了一会儿就根本憋不住叫声了。他把头靠在卜凡肩膀，从鼻腔里透出来的哭腔混进骚气的叫床声里，卜凡喜欢得紧，压着声音叫他哥哥，夸他叫得好听。

岳明辉自暴自弃，被操得浑身没力，不知道自己嘴里在喊些什么，只知道要紧紧抱住这个人的肉体，否则好像会被甩落到万丈深渊。

卜凡意识到自己把岳明辉操没了神儿，因为这人的腿已经从自己腰上滑落，无力地耷拉在下面，随着卜凡的冲撞晃荡，只有胳膊有力地圈住他的脖子，脸蛋上浮着一层性感的汗珠和红潮，眼球止不住地往上滚，他嗓子已经叫得有些沙哑，嘴角漏出没空吸回去的口水，求饶的声音带着无力的哭腔。

“啊……凡子……小凡……放过哥……哥吧，不要了呜……”岳明辉后腰被硌得发疼，身下的快感像潮水一样要把他淹没，“凡子凡子呜……不要了……真的……啊慢……”

卜凡带着奇怪的满足感放缓了速度，把嘴唇贴在他嘴边舔掉口水，笑嘻嘻地看着他无力的半闭的眼睛：“很爽哦，哥哥——”

岳明辉喘着气儿，靠在他怀里发出小小的呜咽：“……小凡真是……坏蛋……怎么忍心……这么对哥哥……啊……轻点……”

卜凡搂着他笑，向后小心地把大家伙从他身体里抽出来，惹得岳明辉仰着脖子皱起眉头。他轻轻亲吻岳明辉的鼻尖：“哥哥，要不要换个姿势？”

岳明辉点点头，任由他把自己身子翻过来趴在台子上。两条腿实在无力，他只能靠上半身压住才能直立，他可怜兮兮地回头求助：“凡子，你记得轻一点……哥哥有点站不住了……”

卜凡已经用一只手掰开他的屁股，把那根重新顶在入口：“别怕，我会扶着你的……”说着慢慢把自己重新挤进去，一点一点回到温暖紧致的舒服地界。卜凡把囊袋蹭在他的屁股，满足地叹了口气，然后向后抽出，以一种很温柔的速度做着抽插的动作。

男孩温柔了很多，他扶着他的腰，耐心地每一次都用龟头去找前列腺，然后转着圈儿地往里插入，岳明辉被他一点一点填满，发出了舒服的呼气声。卜凡插了一会儿，觉得嗓子干，就扬起手臂去拿一边的啤酒，一边喝一口含在嘴里，一边慢慢地打着转地操他，一口啤酒在嘴里含温了再咽下去，然后再喝下一口。

岳明辉回头看他，发现这人大个子立在身后，直着身子站，一只手搭在他腰侧，另一只手正拿着一罐啤酒，仰头往嘴里灌，下身不紧不慢地操弄着他。岳明辉太喜欢这幅景象，他忍不住喘了起来，伸出一只胳膊去摸他的腹肌。

卜凡低头瞥见了，下去抓着他的手腕，把他手掌贴在自己腹肌上：“怎么了，喜欢男人腹肌吗？”

岳明辉舔着嘴唇笑：“对……我被操的时候……就特别喜欢摸腹肌……”

卜凡楞了一下，看这人这是缓过劲儿来了，居然还能调戏自己，他笑了笑，把啤酒放到一边，两只手握紧他的腰：“手拿回去，扶好了——”

岳明辉这下终于感觉到一丝后悔了。

他腿没劲，站不住，只能上半身紧紧地压在料理台上，那人在身后撞得又稳又狠，他张着嘴叫得喉咙发痒，想咳嗽但是根本没有这个时间，只能跟着他的动作叫出色情的声音，还偶尔会有来不及吞咽的口水，只能可怜地埋头发出被呛到的声音。

卜凡越来越觉得他像只小动物，连白净的后背都染上一层粉红色，左臂的纹身变成绽放在粉色淫水池中的魔鬼花，只引诱得他想更狠的欺负他。

所以卜凡完全跟从身体本能，他一只手扶稳他的腰，另一只手扬高了，照着他一边的屁股就抡了下来，清脆的巴掌声啪得响起，岳明辉没想到他来这手，被打得猝不及防，喉咙里溢出来一声哭腔。

“啊……你干嘛……打……啊……”岳明辉扬着脖子问，声音里带着委屈兮兮的小哭腔。

卜凡紧跟着又来了一下，看着他屁股蛋儿也变成粉红色，忍不住抬手去捏：“不喜欢吗？哥哥听起来很爽啊——”

他说着两只手掐紧他的腰，下身发了狠地往上顶，岳明辉终于受不了了，声音跟着他的节奏往上走，腿软得实在站不住，被卜凡操得翘起腿来离了地，只靠上身压在台子上，脸憋得通红，颤抖着摇晃脑袋：“啊不行……不行了——凡子慢点……真的不行——”

卜凡红了眼睛，提起他的腰肢使劲顶，这人被拎得离了地，这种失重的危机感刺激得他声音开始飘高，下身被那人用手提着往里操，骨盆已经被强烈的快感麻痹，连着小腿肚都发麻。

岳明辉后穴突然收紧，他发出长长的一声哭腔，腰肢向上拱动两下，前面的性器被生生操前列腺操到射精，卜凡突然被他咬紧，一下子头皮发麻，他不敢射进他身体，赶紧撤了胯把东西拔出来，他这一松手，岳明辉脚挨了地根本站不住，卜凡一下没扶住，这人像一滩水一样滑了下去，软着身子坐在地上，靠着橱柜大喘气。

卜凡一步向前，对着岳明辉脸蛋飞快撸动着马上也要到达极限的阴茎，岳明辉还没反应过来，就被卜凡一根手指伸进嘴里撬开了牙，被这人浓重地喘着气，射了一嘴的精液。


	17. Chapter 17

岳明辉垫着自己的腿坐在地上，靠着柜子喘气，舌尖上能感受到卜凡的东西。卜凡一时精虫上脑，看岳明辉那副任人宰割的样子，上去就直接射进他嘴里，也没射进去多少，第一股是进去了，后面几波都打在他嘴边上，脸颊上还溅上一点。

卜凡现在心虚得要死，觉得自己这下有点过分了，岳明辉还没缓过神来似的，靠在那双眼无神地盯着他，胸口起起伏伏，泛着好看的粉红色。

卜凡伸手把手掌凑到他嘴边：“对不起啊哥哥……我的错……你快吐出来……”

岳明辉转过眼睛看他，伸出舌头，粉色的肉舌上挂着乳白色的精液。他伸出舌头，像是要给谁展示一样，转了一圈居然又缩回嘴里，在嘴里搅出黏腻的水声。

卜凡急了，伸手进他嘴里往外刮，把粘稠的液体刮出来，精液都凝在一起，挂在他嘴边往下巴滑，卜凡抬手去拿纸，低头给他小心地擦掉脸上的精液：“嘴里还有吗？”

岳明辉笑了，伸出舌头来给他看，卜凡低头看他的口腔，能看到里面还有白色的残留。他抬手拿啤酒过来递给他：“哥哥，你涮涮嘴，别……别吃下去了……”

岳明辉就着他的手含了半口啤酒，在嘴里漱了漱，卜凡刚想给他拿个杯子过来接着，这人就一仰脖咽了。

“哎——”卜凡臊得脸通红，看着岳明辉舔着嘴唇冲他笑，“不是，哥哥……那又不是……”

岳明辉眯着眼睛笑，抬手拿过啤酒来再喝一口：“怎么了，哥哥想吞精你也管？你的东西哥哥不能吃了是不是？”

卜凡只能一叠声地说不是没有，岳明辉就这么坐在地上慢慢地喝着啤酒，他仰脖把最后一口含在嘴里，用膝盖撑着身子往卜凡身上扑，卜凡赶紧伸手接住他，岳明辉就着这个姿势，跨坐在卜凡腿上，捧着他的脸把嘴对上去，一口温热的啤酒被渡过去，卜凡半仰着脸，张口全吞了。

*

今天木子洋活佛转世，同意跟卜凡换床睡。卜凡抱着被子枕头进小卧室的时候，岳明辉露着半个身子在外面，迷迷糊糊地把脑袋搭在床沿上。卜凡赶紧把手里的东西扔到里面，抬手托着他脑袋瓜放回枕头上。岳明辉哼唧两声，把眼睛睁开个缝：

“……凡子，过来啦……”

卜凡踢掉拖鞋爬上了床，把枕头摆好，抬手搂着岳明辉往自己怀里搂，岳明辉迷迷糊糊，跟着他打了个滚儿，直接撞进他怀里。卜凡把被子给人拉好，捏着他的小揪揪在手指中间捏了捏，然后低头去找他的额头，在上面响亮地啵了一口。

“嗯……别闹……困……”岳明辉眼睛都不想睁，蹭着在他怀里撒娇。

卜凡觉得自己心都要化了，这人怎么能这么可爱呢？他也不自觉地放低了声音哄：“好好好，不闹……睡吧小辉……宝宝晚安……”

*

岳明辉被灵超叫妈妈是没有过心不甘情不愿的，一开始小孩儿怕生，爱粘着他，岳明辉自知温柔，不爱发脾气，有什么事儿都笑笑就过去了，而且平时嘴皮子利索，跟几个弟弟在一块儿生活，平时就爱跟几个人唠叨。

他自己都觉得像自家娘，所以灵超第一次开玩笑喊他妈的时候，他心里倒还有点淡淡的骄傲。

他还记得那会儿木子洋膝盖做手术，去住院了，家里就剩下他们仨和公司哥哥。山东男人卜凡那会儿憋得不行，想吃海味，正好家附近有个挺大的市场，菜肉鱼禽都不缺，三人干脆一拍即合，跑菜市场去买点鲜味。

儿子平时看妈妈扎小辫，自己也跟着有样学样，结果怎么扎都没有妈妈那种爷们儿气质，反而像个喷水的小海豚。小孩贼气，干脆喊妈妈过来折腾，结果岳明辉就乐了，抬手给他扎了两个冲天揪。去菜市场之前卜凡还得凹个造型，喷的香水熏得岳明辉脑仁子疼，其实也不怪卜凡，岳明辉自己对气味很敏感，香水从来不敢多喷，嫌熏。

走在大街上心情就好，岳明辉穿了长长的羽绒服，卜凡喜欢，因为他从后面抱住他的时候就可以把脸埋进他柔软的羽绒帽里。他习惯性地从后面圈住岳明辉，手插在他的兜里，紧贴着人一摇一晃，岳明辉习惯了，但是卜凡看着博文还一直拍，就有点不好意思。

博文执意要记录下这惊天动地的父母爱情，卜凡先败下阵来，他把脸埋进他帽子的时候都会习惯地噘嘴蹭蹭再亲亲，但是在镜头面前可不行，嘴都撅起来了，卜凡只能抬起头来加量送了三个飞吻出去。

哥儿仨说到底都还是肉食动物，嘴里念叨着海鲜海鲜，一进市场反而先奔禽畜市场去了，卜凡居家好男人，确认过眼神，选了鲜的鸡，让人家帮忙处理了装在兜子里拎着，这才撒丫子往海鲜市场去。

卜凡一闻见那水腥味浑身舒坦，在摊贩之间穿行，一进去就例行公事，解馋似的买了条鱼。他把袋子想递给录着像的博文，被博文以“你还是不是人”的眼神谴责了，岳明辉站在中间，顺手就接了过来。

岳明辉的独立生活的日子全贡献给在英国读研究生儿那几年了，资本主义国家哪有这个，他那会儿也自己解决吃的，但是东西都是在超市里随手就抓了，平日里就煎煎鸡蛋培根烤烤面包片，煮煮蔬菜扔点盐，叠一块就是个顶好吃的三明治，最多再煎个黄油小牛排。

岳明辉双手插着兜跟在卜凡屁股后面晃，海鲜市场的味道大，还老有些奇形怪状的生物，灵超小孩儿没见识，哪哪儿都好奇，四处都过去看一眼，但是心里对那些水生动物又怵，只是三步不离开岳明辉，睁着大眼睛四处瞅。

岳明辉也没近距离接触过这种投放在市场待售的新鲜海味，其实心态比弟弟稳不到哪去，俩人黏在一块东看看西戳戳，卜凡正挨着小摊一个个看过去，沉浸在这么多海鲜随便挑的快感和劳累中，一转头就看见岳明辉带着灵超，小孩伸着手指头往一堆小蛤蜊里戳。

卜凡被他俩逗笑了，晃晃悠悠打旁边过去，公司一块跟着来的哥哥凑过来：“你俩戳啥呢？”

弟弟心虚地缩回了手：“我看它会不会夹我的手。”

卜凡走在前面笑了，心里头真觉得自己是这一大家子的爸爸，一米九二顶天立地，撸着袖子还能逛菜市场，受了资本主义熏陶的有文化的妈带着水灵儿子，一家人一块琢磨晚上吃点什么。卜凡这么想着就笑了，回头看看，岳明辉双手插着兜，一个胳膊上挂着鱼，另一个胳膊上挎着儿子，乖得不得了。

卜凡一股脑买了一只大甲鱼和一大袋子鲜蛤蜊，大个儿的虾贵，是数着人头买的，岳明辉玩上瘾了的八爪鱼也捞了只一斤的装了袋，卜凡看见鳝鱼就想起来吃五色鳝糊，让人家给处理好食材，一条龙服务都剁好，场面极其血腥，文化妈和水灵儿子看不了这个，一边嘴里嘶嘶哎哎一边目不转睛，妈还掏出手机发了个实时朋友圈。

兵荒马乱地买完了海味，几个人顺路溜达着去干料市场，海鲜要去腥味，生姜大蒜八角花椒都少不了，弟弟仗着能吃辣，买干辣子的时候一拍胸脯说妈妈我来试试，结果被晚来的辣劲冲得脑袋懵，爸爸在旁边幸灾乐祸，妈妈笑着摸摸头：“你看看我这弟弟。”

小摊摊主的阿姨笑得慈爱，忙着给小孩儿拿冰糖，一边嘀嘀咕咕说你们兄弟几个感情可真好。岳明辉笑得开心，转头就坑了一把大个子弟弟，卜凡被辣得挺凶一张脸都垮了，旁边的叔叔阿姨瞧了直笑，这种人间烟火地难得见长得这么漂亮的大小伙子，大家都喜欢，那阿姨干脆撑着装冰糖的大袋子让他拿。

卜凡脑袋直，还惦记着岳明辉说要比赛吃辣椒的事，冰糖留了一块揣兜里，结果岳明辉怂了，傻狗这才反应过来自己被套路了。但是看着他哥和小孩儿恶作剧一样得逞的表情，卜凡倒是觉得能被他耍一耍还挺开心的，毕竟这人也就在自己这耍耍幼稚的小手段。

卜凡被辣到了嗓子眼，又转到水果摊买水果。岳明辉爱吃西瓜，一边无用地问老板你家西瓜好不好吃，一边伸手去从卜凡嘴边偷芦柑。挺大半个西瓜一称足有七斤多，将近五十块钱，贫民窟男孩卜凡开始犹豫，妈和儿子不管这个，儿子离得近，抬手扫了码就付了钱。

卜凡还是肉疼，磨叽了一会儿转头问岳明辉：“你非得吃西瓜呀？”

岳明辉给他问得贼委屈，心想你哥哥想吃口西瓜都得看脸色了，一下又觉得这人怎么这么不会疼人：“我没非得吃啊！”

结果两人在那磨磨唧唧，岳明辉说要不换点别的，卜凡就抱着胳膊说买点当季的水果，结果自己也搞不清有啥当季水果。岳明辉给水果摊阿姨说换点别的，问了价钱，嘴里叨叨咕咕，已经开始算46块钱能买多少草莓和菠萝了。

卜凡在旁边皱着张脸，漫无目的地看看水果摊，再回头看看算数学的岳明辉，脸上表情慢慢变得有点不开心。岳明辉想着要不多买点草莓，弟弟爱吃，洋洋也爱吃，等会儿还能给他往医院送点，又想着买点菠萝也行，就是得记着回去拿盐水泡泡。

最后倒是卜凡不吭声了，那阿姨问他们要换点什么，岳明辉刚想张嘴，卜凡就把手里的东西给了岳明辉，冲人嘟哝了一声说不用了，自己拎着大西瓜拔腿就走。

岳明辉跟在后面弯起嘴角笑，想着山东男人还是会疼人的。

到家之后几个人分工处理，公司的哥哥开始煮鸡肉，卜凡忙着刷隔夜碗，妈妈领着儿子在屋里摘鱼腥草和荷兰豆。卜凡在厨房里给公司的大厨哥哥打下手，岳明辉凑在旁边玩八爪鱼，不敢抓八爪鱼的怂怂研究生儿把大厨哥哥气得两眼发黑，卜凡赶紧伸手过去抓了一把，结果这人又跟盘子里的八爪鱼玩上了。

卜凡在一边处理食材，岳明辉端了煮好的虾出去剥，卜凡洗了半天黄鳝，手泡了好一阵的血水，一闻见虾味啥心思都没了，垂着尾巴跟在队长身后出去，从塑料袋里捞虾脑袋吸里面的汁。一边剪辣椒的儿子听见动静闻着味过来了，在旁边晃晃悠悠，岳明辉看着剥出来的虾肉虾线没剃，使唤儿子干活：“把剪刀儿拿来，宝宝。”

宝宝往回转了一圈儿，后知后觉地挠挠头：“我那剪辣椒呢。”

岳明辉有点崩溃：“那我这虾线怎么去啊？”

忙着吸溜虾的卜凡抬眼瞥了一下，嘴里汤汤水水地教他用牙签挑，岳明辉用胳膊撞撞他头顶：“行了知道了，你吸溜你的，我一会儿弄。”

卜凡于是重新投入大虾的怀抱，太久没尝着海味，几只虾头让他唆得啧啧作响，换气的间隙还忍不住发出感叹的声音。岳明辉撸着袖子在旁边摘，看了他一眼，大个子弟弟弯着腰把头罩在塑料袋里，嘴里一动一动地嘬虾，看着还挺可爱。

岳明辉忍不住笑了出来，又摘了个虾头扔给他。卜凡吸溜一会儿被召唤回去淘米，厨房挤得不行，他溜到厕所淘米，回去的时候还偷了岳明辉的椰汁儿喝上一口。

大厨哥哥的手艺很好，八菜一汤，弟弟乖乖地给大家盛完饭，抱着碗就开始啃鸡腿。卜凡忙着打2017年最牛逼的撸啊撸solo比赛，大爷似的在那打游戏，其他人也没催他，各自忙着吃，也就岳明辉疼他，怕他一会儿都捞不着一块好肉，从黄澄澄的鸡汤里捞了一大块肉给他放碗里。

后来他们拎着真的买了的螃蟹去医院慰问病号，把瘸腿病号气得想抄起拐杖打人。结果暴躁的病号在床上饭来张口，吸溜着岳明辉给他喂带过来的甲鱼汤，又马上开心得摇头晃脑了。


End file.
